Um Baile de
by padfoot's
Summary: A morte nunca foi tão doce...
1. Nota da autora

**Nota da autora: **Minha fanfic **Um Baile de** foi escrita aos meus queridos players de jogo online de RPG. O grupo que criei para jogarmos não seria possível sem a criatividade e habilidade de cada um de vocês, os quais me inspiraram ainda mais para desenvolver a trama que cerca os Comensais da Morte e suas famílias. Não hesito em agradecer-lhes pelos turnos e pela boa vontade sempre latente quando eu falava sobre escrever uma fanfic baseada nos jogos (e na trama central e particular deles). Sei que nenhum player ficará ofendido com o seu personagem aqui representado, tampouco parte de sua história ou personalidade. Afinal, não há mais como separar as identidades que criamos e as que eu podia criar por escolha própria. Até as tramas internas são as mesmas (mas essas se devem ao fato de eu tê-las criado, junto ou não, de vocês). O que importa é que esta fanfic é dedicada a **Ana Paula, Amanda, Arantxa, Bárbara, Bruno, Guilherme, Luíza, Luma, Marcelo, Mariana **e **Raíssa.**

**Informações sobre a fanfic: **Contém spoilers, mas nenhum fã de Harry Potter verdadeiro verá como spoiler, convenhamos. Há personagens próprios, é claro, mas procurei deixar as idades dos originais inalteradas (achei algumas pelas minhas pesquisas na internet).

Como não consigo marcar todas as personagens presentes, vou deixar aqui uma listinha para que você não se perca:

Homens: Amycus Carrow, Morpheus Jugson, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Timorius Travers, Ares Wilkes, Erebus Selwyn, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Locke Nott.

Mulheres: Megaira Nott, Claire Borgin, Louise Burkes, Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Aphrodite Travers, Isabella Wilkes, Sally Macnair, Cecilia Macnair, Samantha Jugson.

Não tenho muito tempo para entrar em computador, tampouco postar, mas minhas férias logo estão aí e meu amor por essa fanfic consegue ser maior que por outras (lê-se: maior dedicação). Mas não prometo nada, pois não quero enganá-los nem me enganar.

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter e as personagens **não** inventadas **NÃO** me pertencem. Utilizo apenas os espaços, nomes e algumas personalidades da trama de J. K. Rowling **sem fins lucrativos e com os merecidos créditos dados a ela** (e toda a firma que se diz responsável por Harry Potter).


	2. Pecados Inocentes

**Um Baile de **Pecados Inocentes

_Por Padfoot_

A folha ressecada teve seu último suspiro de vida, perecendo ao leito do vento diante de seus ofuscantes olhos pueris. O anil que sobrepujava o céu eternizou a queda daquele castanho escuro livre, tornou-a ilustração de sua inocência ainda intocada; o brilho ávido da cobiça já preencheu o fulgor de sua alma, também emoldurando-se à criança pela eternidade de sua existência. Espiou despretensiosa para os lados: a esguia mulher à sua direita punha-se a conversar com o homem de meia idade o qual trocara alianças, enquanto o marmóreo rapazote entretinha-se com seus botões. Mais uma vez a cobiça apontou e, ela soube, não seria repreendida se a seguisse. Suas enluvadas e pequeninas mãos já pulsavam de incontrolável desejo de realizar sua peripécia particular, bem como o frágil, e ainda leve, coração estava descompassado de adrenalina.

O negrume instantâneo capturou o singelo e seco pedaço de árvore esvoaçante, aprisionou-o em sua tez macia e suave, livre de marcas do labor ou da idade. Minúsculos fragmentos caíram no mar leitoso aos seus pés adornados de sapatos vermelhos. E este mar a engoliria por completo não fosse os outros tons rubros de seu vestido rodado, caído e molhado nas sobras do tecido grosso. A luz tornou a aparecer, dizendo adeus às grades vãs da folha, a qual já não existia: era uma ínfima e perecível raiz em sua palma infantil e guardada do frio. Frio este, sentido por todo o corpo, sem, contudo, abalar o calor do sorriso extasiado com a novidade. Deliciosa e intrigante novidade naquele novo mundo, pois não era mais velha que a sétima primavera, tampouco mais madura que a maçã na mão livre de seu irmão, ao seu lado. Um pequeno e precioso broto dos Nott, valorosa e cândida semente de Augustus e Sollertia, princesa da alta aristocracia e eleita de impecável educação.

— Acompanhe-nos, Megaira. — fora a ordem direta de sua mãe, seu exemplo de beleza e compostura que se afastava a passos precisos e elegantes. Sem, contudo, perder o sorriso da descoberta extasiante que fizera, seguiu o recomendado, estendendo a mão direita para o rapazote. Olhou-a por meio segundo de desconfiança, mas a pequenina era persistente e não desistiria de ser guiada, tampouco de participar da estranha caminhada. Tomou-a para si, como fazia desde que ela nascera, destruindo os resquícios da adorável folha.

— Não a quero próxima dos outros fedelhos, Meg. — sua voz era forte, taciturna e denotava a posse exemplificada pelo aperto das mãos. Sua preciosidade não seria de mais nenhum, segundo sua enciumada alma de rapazote. Pois, aos quinze anos, ele sabia o quanto as pessoas eram vãs e cruéis. Experimentara os prazeres da maleficência e escárnio, corrompera-se em meio aos anseios juvenis de seu círculo. O sorriso imaculado da festiva infância de sua irmã não poderia deixar de sê-lo.

— Tudo o que desejar. — era sua musical resposta para tudo o que a aconselhavam. Sua voz de sino tilintou a calmaria para o coração do jovem, mas a curiosidade dentro de sua inexperiente alma foi aguçada. Crescia um comichão inconveniente que espalhava por todas as suas extremidades simétricas e perfeitamente encobertas de seu corpo: o que teriam os outros fedelhos? Eles eram _errados_? Sua intacta memória repetiu aquilo que sua mãe dissera dias atrás sobre uma senhora que atravessava a calçada da rua: Seriam os fedelhos _mudbloods_? Deveria precaver-se com feitiços desconhecidos, ou sua imaginária bolha de proteção? Afinal, o que eram "fedelhos"? Quis perguntar ao seu irmão, mas ele estava ocupado demais em prosseguir ao pé dos pais.

Os quatro andavam alinhados pelo curvilíneo e largo caminho que se estendia dos portões, às suas costas, à frente da majestosa mansão. Sua construção impressionava mesmo os poucos apreciadores da arquitetura, pois a singularidade do modelo gótico antigo de grandes palacetes preservava-se nas paredes de pedra, nos vastos jardins de tulipas, margaridas e rosas espalhadas pelos arredores. Um estremecimento acometeu o saudoso corpo da bela mulher enquanto seu marido entrelaçava suas alianças num dar de mãos: sua antiga morada permanecia inalterada e espetacular. Conseguia o efeito de tirar-lhe o ar com sua paisagem outonal da grama, árvores despidas e flores magicamente preservadas até o último segundo de intempérie.

A minúscula e extasiada estátua fitou boquiaberta o inegável ar clássico de seus antepassados maternos. Seu sangue correu mais rápido e sentiu seus olhos anis lacrimejarem de decorosa emoção: como sua mãe insistia dizer-lhe todas as manhãs, nascera no âmago da boa-aventurança, na mais fina e preciosa jóia da coleção mais casta. Apesar de não saber metade do que aquelas sílabas unidas significavam, tinha, agora, a consciência de fazer parte do discurso de sua mãe. Em sua mimosa inocência pueril tinha a ilusão de tornar-se importante. Seu sorriso transpareceu sua maravilhada sensação de satisfação e orgulho; finalmente pincelou-se dos sentidos mais valorizados em seu futuro meio. Aqueles traços jamais deixariam de ser seus.

— Boa tarde! — surpreendeu-se com a voz desconhecida que a tirara de suas impressões embasbacadas. Não havia percebido o homem estancado que bloqueava o caminho para dentro da mansão, convidando-os a permanecer em meio ao tempo, de fato, agradável para os padrões de final de setembro. Observou-o com desmedido interesse, pois tinha traços semelhantes aos de outrem. Seus lábios rosados ao natural formaram um coração gracioso: perguntava-se com quem se parecia aquele desconhecido, mas suas habilidades eram limitadas pela idade.

— Boa tarde, Reginald! — houve uma troca de meneios de cabeça entre o estranho e o seu pai, o qual apertava a mão de sua esposa com desnecessária posse. Já o pertencia de acordo com o tratado, honrado pelos filhos exibidos em sua seguinte apresentação: — Já conheces Locke... — o irmão apertou masculamente à mão ágil e esguia do homem de traços despreocupados e, segundo o que pareceu à pequena, entediados com as formalidades — Pedimos que se ausentasse da escola para presenciar o esperado momento. — a mínima estátua de hesitações mordeu o lábio inferior de dúvidas: seria sua vez de ser apresentada, mas será que despertaria o interesse do senhor de tão pouca vontade em considerar as boas impressões? Gostava de conquistar, independente do que fosse ou como fosse; com um sorriso, uma lágrima, uma palavra ou um gesto. Por isso apegava-se tanto às boas maneiras, as quais já eram ensinadas por sua ama.

— Esta deve ser nossa razão de estarmos reunidos, presumo. — encarou-a com a interrogação flexionada em seus olhos cor de chocolate acompanhada da inquestionável certeza de ter acertado. A única pergunta que se formou como resposta na singela cabeça da menina foi: eu sou a razão de quê? Passaram-se infindáveis filmes curtos de festas surpresas, aniversários, presentes, chás, bolos... O sorriso que se seguiu a estes agradáveis protótipos de realidade foi estarrecedor. Nenhum dos dois senhores estava preparado para aquela reação acalorada, a qual fascinou outros olhos mais distantes, mas não menos desconhecidos.

— Se esta é Megaira Nott, assegurar-lhe-ei, querido, que ficarei extremamente feliz em recebê-la como minha filha o mais depressa possível! — foi a voz de soprano da senhora chamada pelo sorriso da pequena que exprimiu todos os pensamentos daqueles que a assistiam. A senhora não tinha nenhuma similaridade com ninguém, mas seu porte era de mulher importante, determinada e, de certa forma, autoritária. Havia um intragável ar de presunção sob seu nariz arrebitado que incomodou o sorriso luminoso de Megaira. Ela não gostava da maneira como a desconhecida a encarava, tampouco de seus modos expansivos: a menina não pretendia ter outra mãe que não a sua. Sua distraída cabeça confundia-se com a atenção da senhora e das demais pessoas que a acompanharam para receber os recém-chegados.

— Vejamos o que ele acha disso... — foi a curta resposta que o senhor deu antes de afastar-se junto do pai de Megaira. A mãe tomou-a de seu irmão pela mão livre, e o menino sentiu-se à vontade para desaparecer do campo de visão das duas. A pequena, ainda procurando o irmão em meio aos rostos curiosos e também pequenos que a observavam, sentiu-se estranha. Por que estava exposta daquele jeito a desconhecidos? Sua mãe prometera que seria divertida a visita que faria a um primo, mas aquilo não parecia suprir a expectativa da promessa. Megaira sentia-se invadida e enganada, como nenhuma criança deveria sentir-se, pois elas sempre guardam as piores experiências para usá-las no futuro.

— Sejas amigável. — foi a ordem melodiosa que sua mãe deu, ajeitando-lhe os cachos largos e ébanos que emolduravam a face desconcertada da criança; seriam seus próprios cabelos, assim como tantos outros pontos em comum que a tornavam mais sua que qualquer outra coisa no mundo — Vais ser polida, lembrando-se que esta não é sua casa. Vais responder a todos os questionamentos com exatidão, conforme treinamos meses atrás. Misture-se às crianças, mas seja despretensiosamente mais afetuosa com seu primo. — era tantas recomendações para sua amedrontada mente guardar que temeu não se lembrar. Não sabia quem era o dito primo, tampouco reconhecia os outros para ser amistosa. Encarou a mãe enquanto coçava os olhos claros.

— Tudo o que desejar. — resignou-se feito adulta aos caprichos da autoridade materna, pois já haviam discutido sobre suas obrigações de filha: sua principal tarefa era obedecer sem hesitar. Sollertia afastou-se satisfeita, respirando profundamente enquanto os dois senhores retornavam acompanhados por um terceiro. Com efeito, ele era muito novo para ser tomado por Mister. Megaira levou a mão direita à boca emoldurando o quadro da doçura que, para seu maior desagrado, instigou a desconhecida mulher a falar:

— Finalmente! — Megaira fitou a senhora: ela tomava o menino pela mão para apressá-lo a juntar-se ao conjunto. Sua feição, porém, era tão desprovida de boa vontade e apreço quanto à do pai, como Megaira julgou que fosse o caso. Era uma criança, à primeira vista, sem qualquer beleza notória. Isso desmotivou o afeto que Sollertia pedira à filha para ter, pois a menina não viu nada de singular que realmente valesse sua atenção. Seus cabelos castanhos contrastavam com a pele pálida, suas mãos eram magras e pareciam tão ágeis quanto às do pai, tinha estatura mediana e não sorria; Megaira suspirou de desapontamento, pois esperara mais daquele que, pelo jeito, seria seu primo.

— Este é Master Rabastan Lestrange, meu filho. — regozijou-se a anfitriã, empurrando o jovenzinho para mais perto de sua prima. Encararam-se por obrigação, selando assim a impressão pouco favorável que a menina tivera dele. Não gostava da idéia de alguém ver como dever ter com ela, tampouco respeitava a decisão de Master Lestrange em cumprir esta obrigação com tal descaso. Irritou-se deveras quando, para cumprimentá-la, o menino desviou os olhos para baixo, não a deixando saber a cor de sua íris ao menos. Voltou-se para a mãe, a qual aguardava uma resposta a altura de seus ensinamentos. Megaira suspirou e, com um novo sorriso perturbador à face, aproximou-se de Master Lestrange.

— Muito prazer! — segurou a saia rodada de seu vestido rubro e fez uma reverência cortês. Aquilo, afinal, despertara o menino de seu tédio mortal para o projeto de figura feminil à sua frente. Então, veio-lhe o sorriso. Seus dentes eram brancos e quadrados, leitosos espelhos de elegância e polidez que, para a surpresa da prima, mostrou ter. Tomou-lhe a mão com cautela, descobriu-lhe da luva branca e depositou um sutil e fugaz beijo em sua tez marmórea macia. Foi um choque térmico cômico: os lábios inférteis de Master Lestrange traziam um calor inabalável, o qual fervilhou as maçãs do rosto de Miss Nott.

— Devo corrigir-lhe, — prosseguiu o menino com um sorriso que beirava o galanteador, recolocando a luva de Megaira em sua mão e, assim, guardando o beijo dado — pois o prazer em conhecê-la me pertence de todo. — notou que tinha mais tato com as palavras do que ela. Teve curiosidade de saber sua idade, mas, pelo o que tinha notado e guardado de suas conversas com Mrs. Nott, teriam a mesma. Agora sim notava algo de surpreendente e vivaz em Master Lestrange, o que o fazia desmerecer todas as más impressões que tivera de sua pessoa. Ainda estava ruborizada e aturdida quando ouviu as comemorações pouco veladas de seus pais àquele primeiro encontro. Envergonhou-se mais, porque não desejava ser vigiada tão de perto por adultos em seus embaraços. Desviou os olhos para as demais crianças presentes, todas sorridentes para a recém-adquirida peça.

— Quer conhecer os jardins conosco? — encarou o primo com o agradecimento estampado à face, meneando um sim satisfeito com a cabeça. Seria ótimo afastar-se dos mais velhos e brincar aquém dos limites da polidez daquele mundo que não era deles, mas que os faziam participar.

Master Lestrange ofereceu-lhe a mão e ela foi guiada para dentro da rodinha, a qual totalizava oito novos amigos. Havia poucas meninas, Miss Nott percebeu, mas não se intimidou com os números, pois sabia ter com os garotos. A menor de todas, a qual tinha tamanho de um menininho que aparentava ser o mais novo do grupo, adiantou-se para perto dela com um sorriso tão fascinante e genuíno quanto o que dera por ter feito sua descoberta com a folha. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados castanhos e olhos expressivos de mesmo tom, vestido rodado amarelo bem suave e luvas tons pastéis. Pegou Miss Nott pela mão, levando-a para o centro do círculo junto de Rabastan.

— Meu nome é Alecto Carrow! — sua voz era tão musical e graciosa quanto à de Megaira e seus modos pareciam passos de uma valsa. Fez um sinal sutil ao menino mais próximo de si que, para a surpresa de Miss Nott, tinha os mesmos traços bem delineados e singelos da pequena Carrow. Observou-o colocar-se à sua frente e oferecer um meio sorriso que, diferente do da irmã, não transmitia qualquer sinal de delicadeza.

— Sou o irmão gêmeo de Alecto, Amycus Carrow. — sua voz, apesar de fina como compete ser a voz de qualquer menino de cinco anos, era carregada. Parecia que Amycus Carrow tinha uma bruteza inerente à sua alma e trejeitos, mas aquilo não desagradou Megaira. Apenas fê-la notar que os gêmeos não tinham diferenças apenas no gênero, mas também em várias qualidades particulares. O que a desagradou, de fato, foi o fugaz pontapé que Amycus deu, gratuitamente, em Alecto quando voltava para seu lugar no círculo.

— Não se preocupe, eu sempre desconto. — assegurou-lhe Miss Carrow ao notar que Miss Nott vira a covardia de Master Carrow. Era uma situação completamente adversa à sua com Locke Nott, pois ambos respeitavam-se e tinham, segundo sua mãe, muito afeto um pelo o outro. O irmão ameaçara bater-lhe apenas uma vez em sua vida, quando ainda era tão pequena que não conseguia lembrar-se direito, mas não tornou a fazê-lo. Cuidava de sua caçula como se fosse um tesouro inestimável... E foi quando Megaira percebeu que o mais velho não estava a cercá-la como de praxe.

— Há um grupo de pessoas mais velhas reunidas próximas à charneca, Miss Nott. — explicou um menino que, ao que parecia, estava por demais ansioso para falar-lhe. Ele tinha o mesmo tom pálido que compunham a elite reunida ali, cabelos negros e lisos que esvoaçavam livremente ao passar do vento. Porém, o que chamou a atenção de Megaira foi o tom divertido que sua voz carregava, como se cada segundo gasto naquelas apresentações fosse engraçado e indispensável. Além disso, o sorriso leitoso do menino era agradabilíssimo, bem como seus olhos azuis — Se está procurando seu irmão, lá é onde deverá encontrá-lo. — Megaira achara que não se surpreenderia com mais ninguém ali, excluindo Alecto e seu primo. Mas encontrara alguém tão merecedor de afeto quanto os dois. Enrubesceu a essa mera observação, encorajando o pequeno a prosseguir: — Sou o Evan Rosier. E prefiro que me trate por Evan, pois Master Rosier parece-me muito senhoril. — ficou de olhos arregalados: tão novo e já com preferências bem definidas...

— E eu me chamo Ares Wilkes, Miss Nott. — se Evan e Master Wilkes não tivessem sobrenomes diferentes, seriam feito irmãos. Portavam-se da mesma forma cômica e despretensiosamente irônicas e determinadas. Porém, é claro, Master Wilkes era diferente no físico: tinha cabelos louro-escuros, olhos azuis e era um pouco mais alto. Na verdade, Ares aparentava ser muito mais observador e silencioso, além de mais ácido. Megaira sentiu que deveria ser mais comedida com aquele pequeno.

Os outros quatro apresentaram-se, mas rapidamente para que não perdessem mais tempo de diversão; os jardins pareciam chamá-los. Rabastan, como o dono da casa, liderou-os pelo terreno acidentado de sua propriedade, guiando-os para uma ruína do que seria um labirinto diminuto e simples. As trepadeiras habitavam suas paredes despedaçadas e gramíneas cresciam indiscriminadamente entre seus caminhos dúbios. Megaira não ficou feliz com a visão selvagem que tinha, afinal, destoava da majestade evidente da casa e da família em questão. Era o outro lado da realidade da beleza, como elucidou anos mais tarde, em seu quarto. Suspirou, apertando a mão gentil e familiar de Miss Carrow, a qual não a tinha abandonado desde o primeiro encontro. Aquele sinal de tranqüilidade e naturalidade entre as duas eram encarados pelos demais como falsidade: ora, como duas recém-conhecidas podem dar-se tão bem? O próprio Master Lestrange intrigou-se com aquela quase genuína interação entre as duas. Mas seus planos eram muito maiores e precisavam ser postos em prática.

— Vamos brincar de exploradores. — determinou, o que arrancou exclamações entusiasmadas de Masters Carrow, Jugson — de meros cinco anos — e Macnair, mas a desaprovação de Miss Macnair e escárnio de Ares e Evan. O único que não se manifestou, tampouco procurou relacionar-se abertamente com os outros, foi Erebus Selwyn. Megaira sentia-se intimidada por este misterioso menino de cabelos negros encaracolados. E, para sua sorte, não foi selecionada para fazer parte de seu grupo de exploradores, mas perdeu a oportunidade de jogar com Master Rosier, que junto de Masters Wilkes, Carrow e Macnair formavam o grupo de Selwyn.

— Não se preocupe, Miss Nott. — declarou Master Lestrange quando a pequena transpareceu seu desagrado com a idéia de adentrar aquele labirinto atrás de qualquer coisa que exploradores fossem iludidos a procurar. Megaira fitou o primo com interesse que beirava a confiança, mas era demasiado cedo para qualquer emoção se formar de todo em sua infantil cabecinha — Tratarei de protegê-la. — havia um tom de mistério na promessa de Master Lestrange que Megaira não conseguiu identificar, muito menos aprovar. Seu coração espremeu-se dentro do peito, pois pressentia que algo de muito errado estava preste a acontecer, mas preferiu arriscar-se. Acompanhou Masters Lestrange e Jugson para dentro do labirinto, seguida por Miss Macnair e a doce Alecto. As duas, aliás, continuavam de mãos dadas.

Não deram mais de vinte passos juntos, quando algo extraordinário aconteceu: uma ventania incessante, tempestiva e de origem desconhecida embaralhou as vistas dos exploradores. A mão de Alecto perdeu-se em meio aos ganhos e folhas que se revoltavam contra o corpo de Megaira. Para aumentar a surpresa das crianças, o vento cessou feito a risada de uma pessoa, a qual principia sem motivo aparente e termina no sossego inquieto da satisfação. Infelizmente, Miss Nott não compartilhava do riso do vento, pois viu-se sozinha pela primeira vez. Seu anil desesperou-se à procura de rostos, os ouvidos apuravam-se para captar vozes e seu coração acelerou tanto que seu peito chegou a doer. Arfava e engolia em seco sem saber o que fazer: devia andar atrás de pistas ou esperar que alguém a encontrasse? No caso da segunda opção, ela corria o risco de não ser encontrada tão logo, e temia não ser procurada. Era muita pressão para uma jovem dama em seus plenos sete anos. Afinal, o que ela sabia sobre estar perdida? Jamais estivera em situação parecida, nem fora instruída.

Observou com atenção o local onde estava. Não se lembrava de ter entrado por aquele lado do labirinto, não se lembrava sequer se tinha caminhado para longe da trilha dos companheiros. Havia uma trilha, aliás? O vazio acometeu seu pulmão como um soco que embriaga seus sentidos e torna-o vulnerável. Sentia-se... Sentia-se... Uma lufada de vento pareceu rir zombeteira de sua confusão e ela procurou, em vão, o que produzia aquela sensação desconfortável de ter alguém na brisa. Sua respiração prosseguia alta e beirava às lágrimas, mas lembrou-se o quanto sua mãe frisara a importância de manter-se sempre calma e distante de qualquer emoção. Mas a pergunta que surgiu em sua mente a seguir foi: de que adianta os conselhos de mamãe quando ela não está por perto para averiguar o cumprimento deles? Na verdade, a pequena perguntava-se se, algum dia, a teria por perto de novo. Seu coração espremeu-se em demasia, a boca mantinha-se seca e desprovida de movimentos ou ruídos capazes de denunciá-la, suas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo e incapazes de movimentá-la até a saída ou socorro.

Buscou, mais uma vez, vozes ou vultos reconhecíveis, porém, parecia abandonada por todos. Perguntou-se se era possível nove crianças desaparecerem de imediato apenas por entrarem em um labirinto. Quis gritar por ajuda, por Alecto, por Rabastan! Aliás, teria ele sumido também? Será que sabia o caminho tanto quanto os outros? Desesperou-se por um segundo até lembrar-se com perfeição de sua promessa. Ele não a estava cumprindo, e isso ela já sabia, mas o que mais entendeu que foi o que a atormentou: ele tinha previsto uma situação de risco. E com ela mesma. A risada zombeteira da brisa perpassou seus ouvidos e ela teve o estranho reconhecimento daquela voz... Olhou para o céu morto de setembro e respirou profundamente apenas uma vez. Resolveu acalmar-se quanto aos temores da solidão para inquietar-se com a raiva de ter sido enganada. Sentiu-se... Traída? Feita de tola? Humilhada? Não... Sua inocência infantil foi assassinada pela sensação perigosa e deliciosa de estar sozinha. Sua mãe desaprovaria por completo aquele seu comportamento a favor da solidão, mas ela descobriu que não se importava com isso. Preocupava-se apenas em guardar a ofensa de Master Lestrange para vingar-se. O temor de Locke confirmara-se: Megaira aprendera a raciocinar feito os demais fedelhos.

— Tem alguém aí? — escutou um grito estridente de menino. Virou-se para o lado esquerdo, de onde vira o som choroso e desesperado, e decidiu averiguar. Controlou sua respiração, engoliu o coração palpitante em sua garganta e esfriou a ansiedade de ter encontrado alguém. Com efeito, calou o desejo de ter encontrado, na verdade, Master Lestrange para por em prática seu não planejado plano de vingança. Seus passos eram confiantes e, ela tinha consciência, transmitia serenidade.

— Alguém? — continuou a desesperada voz em sua busca, a qual teve gravetos pisados como resposta. Aquilo seria o suficiente para amedrontar qualquer criança perdida e sozinha, mas Megaira, ao encontrá-lo, viu que não se tratava de um "fedelho" normal. Morpheus Jugson estava sentado sobre um tronco de árvore caído e tinha os punhos cerrados à amostra, bem como uma carranca pouco convidativa. Megaira havia percebido o quanto Jugson era valente para sua idade, o que o tornava ainda mais tolo aos seus olhos. Ele não deveria estar brincando com os mais velhos, como eles eram. O pequenino pareceu aliviado de ser apenas Miss Nott e baixou a guarda com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

— Finalmente! Estive procurando por você por todo o lugar! — tomou-a pela mão para que se sentassem no tronco, mas a garota parou de andar quando raciocinou melhor: por que ele estava a sua procura se havia outras pessoas mais confiáveis para lidar? Fitou-o de soslaio, procurando esconder sua desconfiança para si. Soltou a mão do menor e olhou em volta. Estavam mesmo sozinhos.

— Encontrou Alecto ou Miss Macnair? — perguntou ainda observando as ruínas tampadas por musgos. Havia algo de errado com o lugar...

— Não. — ele deu de ombros e coçou os cabelos louros — Rabastan disse que eu devia procurar apenas por você.

— Ele disse? — os olhos estreitaram-se e Jugson confirmou com a cabeça. Então, Master Lestrange havia pensado nela... De fato, sabia que ela se perderia. Aquilo confirmava tudo o que Megaira julgou ser verdade — E onde ele está? — sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se enquanto ela poupava sua rispidez para Master Lestrange, quando se vissem novamente. Precisava parecer ignorante aos fatos.

— Não sei. Falou-me para esperá-la aqui, mas correu em seguida. Disse-me que tinha de ver uma coisa.

— E o que seria?

— Eu não faço idéia. — e o seu dar de ombros pareceu sincero para Megaira, ou o suficiente para cessar as perguntas. Voltou sua atenção para a parede encoberta de musgos. Havia uma falha entre um pedaço de musgo e outro, como se algo tivesse passado por ali. Baixou seus olhos para o chão, o qual parecia ter sido levemente amassado e formado um caminho. Algo se arrastara por ali e não tinha muito tempo. Fechou o semblante e umedeceu os lábios. Estavam em um campo aberto, envolvidos por matos e vida selvagem. Era possível ela estar certa. Encarou Jugson com aparente calma.

— Vá atrás de Alecto ou qualquer um dos outros que julgue importante. Você não deve voltar aqui sozinho e, se o fizer, tratarei de me certificar de que você não falará uma palavra mais. — fez um compreensivo gesto de arrancar a língua do garoto para fora da boca. Ele não pareceu acreditar na ameaça, mas parecia cansado da brincadeira e decidiu obedecê-la. Correu para a direção oposta a que Megaira havia tomado para encontrá-lo e ela esperou que Jugson achasse logo ajuda; desconfiava de estar em companhia de uma cobra.

Sua certeza confirmou-se ao inconfundível barulho de sibilos do animal. Encarou de onde veio o som e encontrou-a deslizando para fora de uma moita, dirigindo-se para a menina com cautela. Megaira jamais havia enfrentado um animal como aquele — ou qualquer outro —, mas resolveu permanecer quieta e não demonstrar medo. Ela não podia dar o sabor da vitória a Rabastan, a qual a desafiara àquele ponto. Afastou-se com delicadeza para mais perto do tronco, observando os mínimos detalhes da feição da cobra. Ela se mantinha inalterada, quase era imperceptível a sua vontade de morder Miss Nott, e a menina viu-se ali. Por incontáveis segundos as duas se encararam e se avaliaram como adversárias ou cópias. O pacto silencioso entre elas apenas se rompeu quando um barulho de graveto partido se fez ouvir. A cobra sibilou alto e arremessou-se contra Megaira.

Sentiu, antes das presas ou da febre do veneno, o calor de uma mão tomando a sua com resolução. Apesar de manter os olhos abertos durante os segundos cruciais, não conseguia acreditar naquilo: a cobra havia sido repelida por alguma força sobrenatural que a envolveu. Não somente a ela, mas a Alecto Carrow, a qual segurava sua mão com força e determinação. As duas trocaram olhares confusos e surpresos. Tinham feito um feitiço juntas? Foram as mãos dadas que despertaram a magia ou o simples risco de morte? Megaira procurou compreender o que se passara na cabeça de Alecto para ter se agarrado a ela e, como conseqüência, ter se colocado em perigo. Não encontrou, porém, vestígios de arrependimento ou fraqueza, pois existia somente o alívio de terem se livrado. Megaira devolveu o aperto de Alecto e sorriu para sua figura singular: jamais se esqueceria daquela sensação de amparo. De fato, isso seria, no futuro, seu único elo com os sentimentos infantis.

— Aqui estão elas! — ouviram muitos passos apressados, e não tiveram tempo de detectar mais nada, pois já estavam envolvidas por braços. Amycus abraçava a irmã e ela retribuía, bem como Locke protegia Megaira de nenhum perigo.

— Você está bem? — ele quis saber enquanto a libertava e retirava folhas e galhos de seus cabelos atrapalhados pelo vento. Ela tinha duas feridas abertas acima da bochecha esquerda, mas só foi notá-las quando o irmão limpou o sangue e procurou outros arranhões ou fraturas pelo seu corpo.

— Estou. — respondeu com simplicidade e olhou de soslaio para Alecto. Ela estava ocupada em uma guerra de forças com o irmão; eles haviam estendido a preocupação para a agressão gratuita entre si.

Encarou os outros recém-chegados: Jugson estava no colo de uma bela jovem de dezenove anos, a qual o tratava por irmão e mimava-o por tê-los guiado até nós com tamanha precisão; havia um rapaz muito bonito de cabelo prateado segundo um bebê moreno de, mais ou menos, um ano de idade; outra pessoa loura, agora uma mulher, divertia-se em ignorar o bebê que lhe mexia os cabelos dourados, mas não se distanciava do louro; tinha uma morena de cabelos encaracolados bem cuidados que entregava um bebê ruivo a Selwyn, que o colocava ao chão e dava-lhe a mão; surpreendeu-se, e teve sua raiva reacendida, quando avistou um jovem com traços muito parecidos com os de Rabastan, mas que era mais bonito e entregava um bebê louro a Wilkes, dizendo que a mãe deles os procurava. Mais ao canto de sua visão periférica notou quem procurava com tanta avidez entre as pessoas: estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito magro, apoiava suas costas e a perna direita na parede ruída. Megaira inspirou e expirou. Inspirou e expirou. Inspirou. Expirou.

— Há algo de errado? — Locke perguntou confuso com a expressão reconciliadora que sua irmã tinha. Ela procurava ordenar os sentimentos e não ser movida puramente pela raiva. Aliás, não podia demonstrar sua vontade ferina de arrancar-lhe os olhos, pois aprendera a importância do orgulho ainda há pouco.

— Não, estava apenas me tranqüilizando. — foi a primeira vez que mentiu para o irmão. E a última, pois Locke logo percebeu as narinas da irmã se inflar. Daquela vez deixou passar a impressão que teve, porque a pequena tinha passado por estresse o bastante. Ofereceu-lhe a mão, mas Miss Nott a rejeitou e disse que fosse à frente, pois tinha de ter com Master Lestrange.

— O que vai falar com ele? — o ciúme perguntou por ele.

— Apenas quero agradecer a tarde que tive. Ele não tem culpa, afinal, da minha falta de sorte. — havia uma resolução tão profunda na voz de sino de Megaira que Locke assentiu com sua vontade. Acompanhou a irmã de Jugson e o próprio, o qual reclamava não querer brincar com Louise, Claire e Isabella, pois eram muito novas. Miss Nott aproximou-se do displicente Master Lestrange.

— Gostou da brincadeira?

— Sim. Admiro jogos temperados de adrenalina.

— Reconheço que foi muito mais entusiasmante que pensei.

— Devo agradecer-lhe o prazer?

— Não, eu devo a você.

— Digamos que ficaremos devendo um ao outro.

— E como pretende pagar-me?

— Pensarei em alguma coisa, no futuro. E quanto a você?

— Anotarei todas as possíveis formas de lhe pagar que me passarem pela cabeça.

— Vemo-nos.

— Espero que logo. Não costumo dever.

— Eu tampouco.

Megaira e Rabastan caminharam juntos para longe do labirinto, cada qual carregando sua parcela de devedor. Estaria tudo resolvido assim se a menina não se sentisse inclinada a perguntá-lo uma coisa:

— Foi um teste? — sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se enquanto um sorriso irônico preencheu os lábios de seu primo.

— Acho que o maior teste seria para saber o quanto se considera importante e digna de testes meus. — a garota sorriu para a resposta dele, umedecendo os lábios.

— E eu acredito, Master Lestrange, que sabe medir seus atos e premeditar suas ações com singular esperteza. Isso sem mencionar a sua capacidade de usar sua magia a seu favor com tamanha naturalidade. — foi a vez de ele sorrir do comentário, mas sem a ironia de outrora. Ambos pararam de andar e fitaram-se demoradamente.

— Posso considerar seu elogio apaziguador e que denota seu agrado em ser minha prima? — a menina gargalhou e deu um passo a frente.

— Nunca. — abandonou-o com os pés presos à terra por um encantamento que nem ela mesma sabia existir, mas que funcionara. Estava satisfeita, porque agora tinha a resposta que ele negara, quando se conheceram, a dar-lhe: Rabastan tinha olhos castanhos como a folha que capturara.


	3. A Rainha

**Um Baile d**a Rainha

_Por Padfoot_

Taciturno pela ausência de bebida, o meu anfitrião pôs-se a nos cumprimentar com a cabeça, sendo seguido pela voz rouca de sua esposa. Ambos trajavam-se a rigor — as dele, cinza a calça e branca a camisa, ocultada pelo outro acinzentado de seu paletó, enquanto as vestimentas dela se baseavam em um vestido rosado. Uniformizados em sincronia, aparentavam satisfação e indiscutível orgulho por receber-nos. O cabelo castanho que se balançava a pronúncia de nossos nomes estava ralo se comparado às fotos antigas, mostrando o desfecho da idade. Logo não os teria mais. A mulher tinha esse aspecto, porém, intacto, apresentando algumas mexas esbranquiçadas e marcas de expressão. Estas eram frias, ásperas e serenas, tanto que, quando lhe encostei a um movimento comum de beijar as maçãs, senti cócegas. O sorriso não transpareceu em meus lábios ruborizados ao extremo pelo batom, menos em meus olhos anis, ocupados em gravar cada pormenor daquele reencontro.

Não frequentava aquela casa desde os meus sete anos de idade, quando ficou acordado entre os senhores que se cumprimentavam que o casamento era um futuro certo com o meu primo de primeiro grau. Aquele estranho, portanto, fui conhecer, de verdade, apenas em Hogwarts, onde ocupou a mesma Casa que eu e o mesmo núcleo de amigos.

Postei-me ao pé de mamãe, adornada de suas joias mais valiosas, apimentadas pelo vestido negro que a cobria. Ela se comportava com tamanha graça que a invejei, deixando meus braços penderem ao lado do corpo e amassando o pano vermelho de meu vestido com os dedos. A luva alva impecável que me cobria as mãos até pouco acima do cotovelo, fez um barulho irritante de atrito, praticamente imperceptível. Mamãe bateu em minha mão direita, mais próxima de si; parei de amassar o vestido.

Papai e meu irmão, oito anos mais velho, se posicionaram distantes de nós, mulheres, devido ao assunto que entretinha mamãe e a dona da casa: falavam de joias — revirei os olhos dando um suspiro, pois, aos treze anos, já estava farta da superficialidade encontrada entre as sonserinas. Pus-me, então, a averiguar.

O teto era circular, de tons pastéis quando não tinha figuras pintadas. E estas eram várias; havia sátiros marrons, beges e negros, alguns mais novos e outros mais velhos, dividiam espaço com os espíritos das árvores da floresta. Tinha uma tarja a ouro que me tirou o fôlego — divino. Outras tantas obras de arte se espalhavam pelos cantos, chamando-me as que retratavam o mito grego. Era uma paixão minha, das diversas jamais exteriorizadas.

Deslocamo-nos três passos, deixando a entrada livre para os próximos convidados passarem. À minha direita, um espelho prateado nas bordas me convidou a olhá-lo. Era quadrado, ocupando a metade de cima da parede. Meus olhos se perderam em mim — descorada, cabelos de ébano organizados em uma trança grossa amarrada com um elástico enfeitado de pequenos diamantes, e estes se espalhavam pela trança. O vermelho do vestido me tornava mais graciosa, dependendo da opinião — àqueles que preferem cor, eu pareceria um cadáver. Mas belo, em plena juventude. Vi um sorriso admirado me escapar aos lábios e um rubor perpassar as bochechas; estava contente com o resultado da tarde que passei me arrumando para tal jantar. Entretanto, tudo fugiu ao entreouvir as duas senhoras conversando aos cochichos:

— Ela está deslumbrante. — excitou Lestrange a senhora Nott — Rabastan poderá cortejá-la sem mais suspeitas. — o meu reflexo empalideceu e o forcei a voltar ao normal.

— Acreditas piamente nisso? — quis saber a mamãe, arrancando um sorriso amarelado de Lestrange — Megaira não quer ouvir falar de casamento, segundo me consta, e seu filho também não se delicia com a ideia. — vi que minha mãe deu de ombros enquanto seu rosto desgostava da informação partilhada com Mrs. Lestrange — Foi o que chegou a mim. — sentenciou sem transparecer muito a indignação que, por conhecer deveras minha mãe, eu sabia que sentia.

— Céus, como esse povo fala! — desconversou e eu vi inquietude em seu gesto de cabeça. Sim, era verdade. Eu e meu primo já havíamos trocado olhares incomodados a respeito de nossa união — Rabastan é um primor de menino, nunca desobedeceria ao pai. Seu irmão que deve se decidir depressa o que fazer ou outra família se interessará por ela. — voltei a fitar-me no espelho, fingindo não ver o olhar cobiçoso de minha — proibia-me de pensar nisso — _sogra_.

— Por enquanto, prefiro unir nossas casas. — contradisse mamãe, sua voz um tanto mais aguda que antes, indicando desconforto. Ela sentia uma necessidade descomunal de tornar-me de vez uma Lestrange, assim como ela já foi — Mas não mentirei, os Rosier têm certo interesse, assim como os Carrow. — não me prestei a continuar escutando aquela conversa azucrinante, saindo de perto das duas mulheres e me colocando ao pé da escada. Era mais interessante encarar a madeira do corrimão.

Afinal, o que seria feito de meu destino jamais pareceu ser assunto meu, como deveria ser. E, apesar de todos os esforços de nossas famílias, Rabastan e eu cortamos relações dos sete aos onze anos, quando nos reencontramos em Hogwarts. Umedeci os lábios, pensando o quão entediante estava aquela recepção; ninguém interessante passava pelo meu campo de visão e as imagens infelizes de situações desconcertantes entre o mais novo dos Lestrange comigo explodiam em minha mente. Suas cobras de fumaça que deslizavam entre seus lábios rosados, quando fumava, faziam meus pelos dos braços ficar eriçados. Enfim desisti de procurar alguém para observar e voltei-me para o corrimão.

Meus olhos continuavam ávidos pela madeira lustrosa da escada quando percebi um movimento perto de mim; o garoto Wilkes se aproximava. Já o vira tantas vezes, das quais jamais lhe dera atenção e ele se permitiu conhecer, em pleno Salão Comunal de nossa Casa em Hogwarts.

Observei minha mão se erguer sem ordem, sendo levada aos lábios dele que, após tocar-me, preencheu-se com um sorriso. Não me agradava tal liberdade, em especial, por um desconhecido. Porém, acostumada a atuar como boa donzela, retribuí seu gesto mostrando todos os dentes em um sorriso tão genuíno que ninguém desconfiaria do antigo desconforto. Este, aliás, expressou-se por minha falha — precisava controlar minha raiva como fazia com os demais sentimentos.

— Boa noite — levei meio segundo para lembrar o primeiro nome de Wilkes, afinal, não convivíamos feito amigos há algum tempo —, Ares. — por sorte, escutei várias vezes papai pronunciar aquele nome, porque o progenitor daquele em minha frente fazia grandes negócios com nossa família. Isto causava desentendimentos entre meu pai e eu, pois ele prezava amizades com influências certas enquanto eu me sentia melhor com o isolamento. Ri-me disso, dando mais veracidade ao fato de me agradar com a educação do jovem às vistas dos demais convidados.

— Boa noite, Megaira. — ele fez um pequeníssimo movimento com a cabeça, como se aprouvesse de me ouvir acertando seu primeiro nome — Pronunciei corretamente? Seu nome é um tanto complicado para pessoas ignorantes da língua grega antiga. — brincou, acreditando que aquilo poderia, de fato, me entreter. Sorri para agradá-lo, mas seus olhos azuis me sondavam em Hogwarts e, eu desconfiava, já compreendiam algumas expressões minhas.

Observei o movimento de suas mãos ao bolso, mas seu próximo ato passou em branco frente aos meus olhos. Quando voltei a encarar seu rosto, lá estava o cigarro sendo tragado, seus traços de prazer por sentir a fumaça em seu pulmão. E aquele cheiro me deu água na boca: elementos químicos mortais clamando por mim — meu coração pulsou mais forte pelo desejo. Meus lábios começaram a formigar de vontade de ter aquilo entre eles, aliviando-me do stress de ser futura noiva de alguém. Artérias, veias, vasos. Tudo reclamava o cigarro. Maldito vício. _Maldito garoto_; matava-me saber que não poderia me saciar enquanto meus pais estivessem presentes, pois treze anos era uma idade pouco indicada para se principiar se autoflagelar. Engoli todas aquelas emoções junto da saliva, mantendo-me imperturbável quanto ao sorriso. Continuava tão _puramente_ verdadeira que me dava ânsia.

— Sim, é este nome mesmo e com pronúncia impecável. — minha voz era meiga, rouca como se já não a usasse — e não usava, apenas com Alecto.

Estava preste a continuar a me socializar quando o vi e senti meu coração pulsar forte. Neste momento, não contive nada; tudo se perdeu: a alegria, a cobiça... Restando apenas o stress. Eu deveria saber que ele viria logo — outro pulso forte em meu peito. Merda, começara. Eu devia estar lívida de raiva, frustração, agonia e receio. Limpei a garganta, retomando a atmosfera feliz que me munia outrora, mesmo falsa. Desta vez, porém, senti que minha máscara poderia ruir se não me concentrasse, e eu tinha de fazê-lo para o meu companheiro não reparar as repentinas mudanças em minha fisionomia.

— Então... — quis retomar um assunto nunca principiado, recorrendo a todos os neurônios cabíveis para me ater ao teatro — ouvi Bellatrix, certa vez, dizer que você torcia por algum time... Cannons? — quis me dar um soco. Frivolidade como quadribol logo despertaria a desconfiança, se ele fosse um bom observador, ou se estivesse me olhando — Acho os Falcons bons. — pigarreei, lançando um olhar furtivo à escada. Ele descia despreocupado com um sorriso esquivo no rosto. Mais uma vez, o stress atingiu o apogeu — o que eu faria agora que Rabastan descia? Num outro olhar rápido, vi minha mãe encarando-nos, o brilho de fascínio lá. O medo bateu-me estampado em meu azul.

— Bellatrix acertou, de fato. Os Cannons não estão em sua melhor forma, mas, como todos os Wilkes, eles sabem quando ressurgir. E calar para apreciar o espetáculo. — fitei o azul de Ares e senti meus olhos se arregalarem em entendimento. Ele vira! Vira minha incapacidade de manter a postura com a mera sombra de Rabastan. Vira o quanto meu corpo de treze anos tremia aos olhares ávidos de nossas mães e quanto aquilo me pressionava. Mas Wilkes, e seu anil me dizia isso, gostava do que via e esperava por mais. Cruel.

Quanto mais escadas sumiam sob a figura perturbadora de Rabastan, mais minha mãe devorava-me com o olhar, assim como Wilkes posicionava-se ao meu lado, pronto para aplaudir o espetáculo. Mamãe suplicava uma ação benemérita de minha parte, algo que o trouxesse definitivamente para mim. Não, repetia em minha mente, não ia me dar ao desplante de ir contra a minha vontade. Eu nem conseguia esconder mais o marasmo por nosso possível noivado — que, se dependesse de mamãe, seria ali e agora. Era um inferno. Mas, por alguma ajuda da deusa Fama, Rabastan foi levado por seu pai para perto de seu avô sem antes me cumprimentar.

Pena que o pior ainda estava por vir. Na realidade, tinha acabado de chegar e cumprimentar os anfitriões: Evan Rosier, o senhor de minha atenção desde os sete anos, quando tive o prazer de conhecê-lo na mesma mansão que nos encontrávamos agora. Seria o destino blefando conosco? Ou seria apenas uma lição dele ao meu comportamento teatral? Pois o destino fez questão de, ao colocar Evan em meu caminho, quebrar cada partícula de minha máscara.

Encarei Wilkes por poucos segundos, sem me preocupar em desfazer o semblante insatisfeito com a situação que estava para se desenrolar. Ia continuar a comentar asnices com ele, tentar desviar sua atenção do circo a se montar — fazer-me de boba sempre me ajudava em situações como aquela —, mas nada pude fazer quando fitei o recém-chegado.

Seus cabelos demasiado escuros caindo-lhe à face quando abaixava um pouco a cabeça em cumprimento, a franja a descrever um arco incompleto sobre os olhos negros e cálidos, a boca rosada e ligeiramente saliente. Sua pele não era tão alva quanto a minha, embora continuasse pálido como nos livros do ultrarromantismo — houve uma contração involuntária em meu estômago. Ele era o meu boneco de cera moribundo, deitado em seu caixão no meio da igreja deserta, as velas ao seu redor. Vivaz, porém, em seus atos, trouxe-me à realidade quando se aproximou esbanjando certa simpatia. Contraditório — outra convulsão constada em meu estômago: _Evan Rosier_ era o nome sendo gravado em suas paredes internas.

Dirigiu-se a Wilkes primeiramente, notando a presença de Lestrange, que de longe nos fitava, em seguida. Cessaram os movimentos em meu sistema digestório, principiando falhar o respiratório e cardíaco. Eu já estava estressada o suficiente, Rosier se sentir ameaçado e não se aproximar de mim, apenas piorava tudo, e era isso que eu esperava que ele fizesse por ter notado a presença de meu possível _noivo_. Então, ele me surpreendeu.

Beijou-me o rosto após desejar-me boa noite _intimamente_ com o meu apelido — utilizado apenas por Alecto e meu irmão, Locke, deixe-me frisar. De fato, seus lábios encostaram os cantos dos meus. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti o rubor e torpor se apossarem de mim. O que ele estava pensando? Não podia me tratar assim, como uma mera garota que ele se interessava por brincar. Entrementes, aqueles mínimos toques fizeram meus lábios ferverem, e, talvez, minha boca tenha aderido permanentemente o vermelho do batom, o qual eu podia ver na boca dele um pouco rosado — ou imaginado ver.

Eu ia me dirigir a Evan, dizer o quanto fora indelicado, mas que o perdoaria. Diria ainda que ele poderia conseguir mais do que isso, se quisesse, quando estivéssemos em Hogwarts e seguros em uma de nossas salas de aulas vazias. Tudo bem, eu não ia dizer isso, e sequer tive a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa. Mamãe já estava me tomando pela mão, afastando-me dele.

— Comporte-se, senhor Rosier! — ela alterou o tom de voz, a fúria declarada em suas expressões fortes. Vi alguns fios de seu cabelo se desprender do elegante coque que havia feito, tamanha quantidade de xingamentos que guardava para si — Espero que seu — sua boca se curvou em um sorriso sarcástico e maldoso, fulminando o rapaz com o olhar — _descuido_ não se repita. — era mais que um aviso ou uma ordem — Minha _Megaira_ — corrigiu-o pelo uso de apelidos — _não é para você_. — terminou cortante e incisiva. Estava resoluta a me afastar de Rosier, carregando-me para perto da porta, onde papai ainda estava. Ele pouco importou com toda a situação, concentrando-se no senhor Wilkes. Revirei os olhos, deixando-os vagar para a figura elegante de Evan. Minha boca ainda fervia.

Minha mente se confundia cada vez mais com o número de pessoas que me cercavam; minha máscara estava ruindo. O primeiro pedaço a cair foi ver Rabastan instalado entre os seus, despreocupado — aparentemente — com o fato de sua _provável_ futura esposa e sua maluca mãe estarem presentes. Eu não conseguia reconstruir o sorriso que eu dava antes de Rosier aparecer e me constranger. Esse foi o segundo pedaço, aliás. O terceiro, não sei se o maior, foi a cena de mamãe. Qual era o problema? Foi um mero acidente, infelizmente. Por sorte, isso não causou a queda do último fragmento. A culpa foi de Rabastan, mais uma vez.

Ele se aproximara, introduzindo-se com um pigarro direto a mim. Eu não esperava tal comportamento e até apagara o quadro medíocre de mamãe me segurando longe de Rosier. Não podia negar que seus modos eram galantes e sua pose ainda mais. A face também não me desapontou a memória, o local que o gravara para jamais me esquecer do fim de minha liberdade. Porém, o ato íntimo de tocar-me em um beijo simples fez-me ruborizar.

A raiva crescia incontrolável em meu âmago: eu não queria que ele se colocasse tão conquistador perto de minha mãe; aquilo a tornaria ainda mais obcecada pelo casamento. Que diabos! Então, percebi o quanto meu semblante estava desprotegido — exteriorizava demais. Em meio segundo voltei a sorri, tão encantadora e verdadeira que observei meu irmão arregalar os olhos incrédulos.

— Rabastan. — a voz ajudou com sua meiguice exata. Aprendi que tenho de interpretar sem excessos ou desperto a desconfiança — Imagino que muitos já elogiaram a beleza de sua mansão. — dei uma risada, desviando o olhar para Alecto que já cumprimentava minha mãe. Salvação, finalmente! Reconheci seu olhar, a piscada. Graças! — Eu ainda não conheci tudo, uma pena. Poderia me apresentar depois? — minha sobrancelha direita se ergueu sinalizando leve interesse. Como eu conseguia ser tão falsa? O bom de sair a sós com ele seria a oportunidade de lhe dizer a verdade; não queria casar. Mamãe me soltou depois dessa delicadeza, permitindo Alecto se aproximar de mim. Apertei sua mão.

— Peço desculpas por abandoná-los. — continuei, e minhas maçãs coraram de vergonha fingida, enquanto principiava a me afastar de um Rabastan que não tivera tempo de me responder o pedido — Logo estarei de volta. — não era de todo uma mentira — Vamos, Alecto? — a excitação pura retornou. Ia me livrar dos olhares de todos; cada um pensando em barganha: ter-me na coleção era o ponto da noite. Estremeci pensando nisso.

Andei apressada ao banheiro, carregando Alecto e, seguindo-nos, Locke. Passei por Mrs. e Mr. Selwyn, sorrindo-lhes e acenando com a cabeça.

Entrei no recinto olhando o ambiente; havia ouro nas torneiras, uma banheira suntuosa, toalhas de algodão e bastante espaço. Tanto espaço que, quando Locke adentrou e se enroscou com Alecto, dei grandes passadas para longe, já acostumada a estar só diante deles.

Respirei durante alguns segundos, capturando a essência de sândalo. Céus, tudo ali seria perfeito? Exceto, claro, a finalidade. Eu queria sumir, vagar sem rumo. Fumar. Então, numa crescente cobiça, ergui-me do bidê onde havia sentado, caminhando decidida até os dois amantes. Peguei a bolsa de Alecto, sem alarde, tirando um maço e a varinha dela de dentro. Voltei ao meu antigo lugar, abrindo a caixinha, tirando um e colocando-o entre os lábios. Lá estava o fim. Um rápido pensamento ascendeu o cigarro com o isqueiro.

— Meg, querida. — ouvi a voz de minha melhor amiga pela primeira vez naquela noite — Posso constatar por sua avidez que está chateadíssima com o jantar? — suas ironias sempre me recordavam o motivo de querê-la sempre comigo — E como está nosso amado Evan com tudo isso? — pus o cigarro aceso na boca, fechando os olhos.

Primeiro trago; mansão Lestrange, jantar, Mr. e Mrs. Lestrange, mamãe e papai, Rabastan, Rosier, toques. Primeira baforada de fumaça; vazio. Fora-se tudo, em partes. Segundo trago; angústia, aflição, raiva, nervosismo, paixão, falsidade. Segunda baforada; serenidade. Agora sim, tudo realmente partira e, sucessivamente, senti apenas prazer — a fumaça comia meus pulmões, secava a garganta e lacrimejava meus olhos. Escapismo. Pena que temporário. Já estava em meu terceiro cigarro, sentada como um homem — pernas abertas, a mão da varinha com a mesma entre elas. Isso, no entanto, não me deixava tão vulgar quanto deveria. E mesmo se tivesse deixado, coloquei-me comportada após algum tempo.

— Que merda de lugar, velho. — comentei entre uma baforada, passando os olhos pelo banheiro, em resposta à Alecto — Eu tenho de me manter tão concentrada em não demonstrar nada... — traguei e depois soltei pelo nariz, queimando um pouco — Estou péssima. Não queria estar nessa bosta de lugar. Só de ver Rabastan meu pelo se eriça de repulsa. — prossegui com desdém — E você perguntou de Rosier, certo? — aquele pequeno discurso sincero era para Alecto, uma das duas únicas pessoas no mundo que compreendiam minha podridão — Eu sei que ele está acompanhando os pais... E me deu um beijo. — ri, tossindo ao engasgar com a fumaça quando tentei rir da surpresa de Alecto — Quer dizer, foi apenas um encostar insignificante de lábios, mas já é alguma coisa. — gargalhei, jogando a guimba dentro do lixo ao meu lado.

— Ai, Meg! Eu já lhe disse: seus dois homens não têm o necessário para te satisfazer. Talvez, a melhor solução seja encontrar outros figurões por quem ser disputada. Rabastan e Evan mais parecem dois grifinórios com suas patéticas picuinhas para provarem-se homens.

A fumaça que eu produzia me engasgou quando fui gargalhar, mais uma vez — tossi forte, ficando ferozmente corada e lacrimosa. Impotência? Céus, eu não sabia que a loucura de Alecto transformava-se em perversão na abstinência. Recuperando-me, sequei as lágrimas que escorreram, levantei-me do bidê e andei até o espelho onde pude ver, e controlar, o rubor.

Era tão simples quanto respirar quando já se tinha domínio constante. O mesmo eu fazia com os batimentos de meu coração — fazia-os rápidos quando queria e os diminuía se precisasse. Todo o meu corpo se acostumara aos comandos imediatos de minha mente após anos de experiência, e a preparação rendera. Alecto não desconfiava que, na realidade, meus pelos se eriçavam por acharem atraente a voz, o corpo e o cheiro de Rabastan. Também não desconfiava que, enquanto ele fosse o obstáculo de minha liberdade, eu negaria. Assim como eu jamais diria que somente Rosier fazia o meu sangue ferver e, embora o obrigando a manter-se inalterado, ele não me obedecia. Eu estava perdida, mergulhada em máscaras. Voltando à minha cor natural, virei para encarar Alecto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Não me lembre daqueles grifinórios ridículos. — meneei a cabeça com desgosto — Rabastan não é tão medíocre a ponto de ser comparado à escória. — às vezes, a minha doce amiga não sabia o quão estúpidas eram suas palavras. Por sorte ela me tinha, pronta para repreendê-la e não deixá-la se expor ao ridículo. Pelo menos, não tanto.

Vi o brilho em sua pele mudar ao toque vicioso da bebida, que ela tirava da bolsa e desenroscava a tampa, que descia em sua garganta. Traguei, soltando o resultado em poucos segundos. Ainda absorta em planos de como escapar de tantas peças numa só noite, não escutei palavra alguma que vinha do saguão, deliciando-me do sétimo cigarro. Acabaria com a caixa daquele jeito.

— Bem, pelo menos ele não é tão descarado quanto Selwyn. Você viu que, ao mesmo tempo em que eu chegava, ele entrou acompanhado por Claire Borgin?! Por Merlin! Ele carregou a pequena monstrinha ruiva no colo! — outra vez, engasguei com o comentário pertinente de Carrow.

— Erebus deveria ser condecorado por tal ato, porque a menina é uma peste. — gargalhei, lembrando-me da hilária cena, em minha casa, a qual Alecto se referia — A ruiva deu-lhe um chute no meio das pernas e escapou de seus braços dizendo, a altas vozes, que Selwyn era um pervertido e havia passado a mão em seus peitos ainda por nascer. Lembro-me que Rodolphus teve de ir em seu auxilio: desconversou a acusação e fez-nos rir da imaginação da menor. Ela tinha quatro anos, por Merlin! — escorei-me na pia, revivendo a voz fina e os olhos verdes da pequena — Ainda não sei se é totalmente mentira. — dei de ombros, tragando e, por fim, jogando a guimba dentro da pia. Esta caiu dentro do encanamento enquanto vagava por informações obscuras sobre Selwyn e sua família. Suspirei, jogando o maço de cigarros para Alecto guardar. Aquilo não era importante.

— Depois do que vi hoje, acredito que não tenha sido. — Carrow franziu o cenho em desaprovação enquanto voltava-se para o meu calado irmão. Era desconfortável vê-los tão íntimos daquela forma, mas eu não podia negar que a relação trazia benefícios à alma introspectiva de Locke: Alecto falava pelos dois, o que o permitia vagar livremente por suas impressões inexprimíveis.

— Não gosto de Erebus nem um pouco. Ele é muito unido às Black e nem é obrigado a isso, como é o caso de Rodolphus. Até hoje eu não entendo como seu futuro cunhado concordou em desposar Bellatrix. — ela prosseguiu, entremeando cada palavra com beijos rápidos e sonoros em meu irmão.

— Não quero te decepcionar, Ale, mas... — dei um sorriso macabro, desafiando Locke, que mantinha seus olhos à alerta, a me contestar — Seu _querido_ — enfatizei com sarcasmo — já esteve na coleção de sua Black favorita. — gargalhei, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta e, sutilmente, girando-a.

Queria ver quem chegara e o que acontecia. Espiando entre a fresta, notei um espelho gentilmente colocado na parede oposta ao saguão. Eu podia observar a quase todos — os anfitriões conversavam com os convidados e mimavam uma ruiva. Borgin, claro. Esta, porém, logo saiu do meu campo de visão e eu julguei vê-la indo para a escada. Outra olhada deu-me a posição de Rabastan, ocultado por alguém que o seguia para a sacada. Aqueles cabelos encaracolados poderiam ser de qualquer um, mas, se eu conhecia bem o círculo de amizade de Lestrange, seria Selwyn.

— Bem, não há como negar. — comentei ainda vigiando os movimentos de Rabastan — Ele é bem atraente de costas. Já o viu caminhando? Sobe e desce em uma graciosidade espantosa! — ri do meu próprio comentário pervertido — Se ele continuar com esse corpo _gostoso_ — falei como se fosse algo indevido —, os filhos serão a primeira coisa que vou pensar em fazer. — gargalhei estridente, enojada comigo.

Encostei a porta e, dentro da bolsa de Alecto, peguei o frasquinho de uma poção, que tínhamos desenvolvido na escola, para retirar as partículas de cinzas de mim e, assim, o cheiro de cigarro seria disperso. Ainda de dentro da bolsa, retirei um sapo chocolate e três balas da Dedosdemel. Chupei-as, comendo o chocolate por último, e lavei a boca com água; retirados todos os vestígios de cigarro, virei-me para os amantes que discutiam desde o veneno lançado sobre Locke e Bellatrix. Eles eram tão desinteressantes quando ciumentos um com o outro... Suspirei, pegando na maçaneta.

— Vou voltar ou mamãe terá um ataque. — avisei, saindo em seguida para o saguão, sem esperar que a fúria de meu irmão se voltasse contra mim. Fiquei próxima de mamãe, que não cansava de dar olhadas a Rabastan quanto a mim, Rosier, o qual estava muito próximo, tramando alguma coisa com Ares Wilkes.

Perífrase; isso denominava o assunto dos _adultos_. Rodeios banais, vocábulo usado para pura exibição. Em outras palavras, tédio mortal. Meus órgãos vitais se deterioravam à medida que cada sílaba chegava aos meus ouvidos, forçando-me a sorrir, concordar, portar-me como uma dama. Céus, eu não pensei que ficaria farta em tão pouco tempo — apostei com Locke que meu estado de espírito duraria até o horário da refeição. Agora ele teria meus cinquenta galeões — _se_ eu lhe contasse ou se ele percebesse, coisa que sempre acontecia por Locke ser um ótimo observador e conhecer cada traço de meu rosto. Pensar nele me fez estremecer um sorriso — ele estaria furioso por eu contar sobre seu passado a Alecto. Mas, ora, se era pretérito, estava acabado. E eu precisava ser honesta com a minha melhor amiga. Quem sabe, assim, eu não a dissuadia de tornar-se minha cunhada?

Após dispensar um proveitoso convite à mansão Selwyn, o qual, eu tinha certeza, me traria mais propostas de negócios com papai e — tremi ao imaginar — mamãe, voltei a encarar Rosier. Odiava admitir o quanto meu anil carecia daquela imagem, prendendo à lembrança cada movimento.

Estava prestes a olhar Mrs. Lestrange, falando sobre a quantidade de garotas promíscuas que cercavam seus filhos em Hogwarts — "algumas atrevidas até mandam corujas!" —, quando vislumbrei _o sinal_. Dissimulada como ninguém, fingi não notar, fazendo o que pretendia e, assumindo um ar enciumado, funguei.

_Promíscua_. Eu era assim, se fosse pensar. Eu estava quase noiva e continuava a me encontrar, entre intervalos das aulas e quando a oportunidade surgisse, com outro rapaz. Umedeci os lábios, virando-me para pegar um copo de água e vi outra pessoa que fazia meu estômago revirar. Em especial, por sua expressão resoluta, quase acusatória. Teria visto e reconhecido o sinal. Já o vira inúmeras vezes e, eu sabia, Lestrange não era idiota. Infelizmente.

— Rabastan — deixei escapar por meus lábios, sorrindo-lhe com esplendor.

Peguei um copo da bandeja de um elfo que passava, sem me preocupar em despedir-me das senhoras que me acompanhavam; todas viram e suspiraram o motivo de minha partida. "Amor de jovens!", ouvi-as e, por pouco, não perdi a compostura e mandei-lhes para o inferno.

Já próxima de Lestrange, ciente dos dez minutos que eu tinha para sair do saguão ao encontro de Rosier — o qual já havia sumido entre os convidados com alguma ajuda de Wilkes —, bebi um gole considerável de água, buscando forças para o que eu pretendia fazer. Outro garçom passou e eu depositei o copo em sua bandeja, pegando um guardanapo e usando-o com delicadeza. Recomposta, encarei-o enquanto nossos corpos ficavam mais próximos a cada passo.

— Miss Nott! — seu castanho fez com que eu perdesse o fôlego por alguns segundos: eu não estava totalmente preparada para um reencontro. Não nos falávamos direito na escola, pois evitávamos quaisquer intimidades que dessem vasão aos delírios de nossos pais. Por isso, seu sorriso convidativo desnorteou-me: ele não deveria ser tão polido, ou poderia enganar-me em suas intenções.

— Sinto não termos conversado como deveríamos, antes. Peço que me desculpe por esta insolência. — ora, mas a falsidade era mesmo um traço de família. Eu subentendia seu desapreço por ter-me ali, presente em seu jantar.

Isso me ajudou a me controlar. Resoluta, disse:

— Eu poderia lhe falar? Prometo que não tomarei muito do seu tempo. — soei doce, tomando sua mão, cuidadosamente, e, puxando-o para mais perto da escada, subi dois degraus esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo — Poderia ser em seu quarto, certo? — sugeri, ou exigi, fitando-o profundamente.

Esperava que Rabastan entendesse que eu preferiria um local privativo e confortável a ele. Afinal, o assunto que teríamos, além de tomar meu tempo precioso com Rosier — pois eu excederia os dez minutos —, poderia mudar o destino traçado por nossas casas.

— Tem toda a minha atenção, Miss Nott. Façamos como desejar. — respondeu-me, colocando a mão sobre os meus ombros com um sorriso nos lábios, quando tomou lugar no mesmo degrau que eu estava.

A tez grossa e quente de sua mão em meu ombro nu, os degraus a se moverem graciosos sob mim, o ar escapando pesado de meus pulmões, a trança pendendo aos movimentos, o rubor impresso em minhas maçãs — tudo um poderoso ardil. Eu devia me concentrar, arquitetar quais termos usar para convencê-lo, ater-me ao assunto sem me deixar levar pelos pelos eriçados ou pelo perfume que me deixava enjoada.

O pior, e mais fascinante — de certo modo —, era o seu semblante. Triunfo estampado por seus traços presunçosos. Pigarreei, tocando a maçaneta e, girando-a, movendo a madeira pesada — por mais que o tempo passasse, ainda guardava a diferença entre os quartos de hóspedes e dos donos da casa pelo sistema de pedras; as deles, incomuns. Sabia também que, se a memória não me falhasse, o quarto de Rodolphus era à direita, o qual eu podia ouvir certo alvoroço; alguém o deixava. Porém, pouco me importava se eu estava certa ou errada, contanto que fosse um local isolado.

O breu, agora entrecortado pelo feixe de luz do corredor, consolou-me. A segurança do escuro poderia me servir, escondendo-me de qualquer emoção que poderia transparecer sem minha permissão. Para me certificar de que continuaríamos cegos um aos olhos do outro, dei passagem e tempo suficiente para que entrasse, fechando a porta logo em seguida e posicionando-me apoiada nesta. A minha mão tateou a parede, encontrando o fusível. Ela não sairia dali tão cedo, prometi a mim mesma.

— Devemos ficar no escuro? Não acho que seja recomendável. — só pude ouvir sua voz perto de mim. Muito perto, quase como se o hálito quente de sua boca estivesse em meu pescoço. Permaneci em silêncio à acusação implícita em suas palavras e ele compreendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo.

Dei um suspiro, aproveitando para soltar toda a frustração anterior; estava exausta, de verdade, de tanto me controlar. Talvez por esta razão, principiei um riso, inclinando a cabeça para trás, sentindo a madeira no topo da cabeça. Inspirei profundamente ao me aprumar.

— Sozinhos, afinal. — sorri, embora eu duvidasse que ele pudesse ver, por enquanto — Diga-me, Lestrange... — desdenhei, deitando-me sobre a madeira e percebendo o contorno de todo o quarto — quero dizer, Rabastan. Acredito que nas atuais circunstâncias, é assim que eu devo lhe chamar. — ironizei, meus olhos acostumando-se totalmente ao ambiente — Enfim... Pensas mesmo que nos casaremos? — deixei que a frieza imperasse minha voz, permitindo-me mostrar um pouco do meu interior revoltoso. Eu não me inibiria mais; era desnecessário, agora que mamãe não me vigiava e nem Mrs. Lestrange.

— Não está nos meus planos o matrimônio — fui ríspida, esperando que assim ele notasse a ordem implícita —, tampouco com alguém escolhido por minha mãe _desvairada_. — meus dentes trincaram ao dizer tal coisa, embora eu fizesse questão de ser honesta dessa vez — Você deve declinar. — me apoiei nos cotovelos, lançando o corpo para frente e me mantendo ereta — Espero que faça isso o mais rápido possível. — acendi a luz, ficando perturbada por alguns segundos até me adaptar novamente ao ambiente — Fim da conversa. Alguma ressalva? — cruzei os braços sobre o colo, encarando-o. Eu estava decidida e minha feição expressava isso — a sobrancelha direita erguida, a mandíbula saliente pelo aperto que fazia nos dentes para manter-me séria. Nenhum traço de dúvida, medo ou sarcasmo. Minhas bochechas, contudo, estavam róseas e a respiração acelerada — e não era por raiva.

Era puro desconcerto. Continuava tão certa quanto pretendia transmitir, mas o pelo de meu braço e o cabelo em minha nuca reagia à presença de um garoto, inegável e indubitavelmente, _atraente_. Enganadores hormônios — os controlava aos poucos. Não deixaria nada me alterar.

Rabastan parecia um pouco confuso ainda pela luz, ou, talvez, não esperasse minhas palavras. Há poucos minutos ele tinha exibido um sorriso pela suposta aquisição de seu troféu, e este mesmo objeto o dispensara sem qualquer pudor. Seus olhos ficaram semicerrados enquanto acostumava-se à claridade e eu vi que ele umedecia a boca fina e rosada. Os treze anos, de fato, não me faziam bem: eu estava a desejar seu toque...

— Bem, eu permiti que você extravasasse toda a sua fúria. Agora, penso, é a minha vez de esclarecer certos pontos. — arqueou as sobrancelhas, colando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Apesar de transparecer calma e, de certa forma, consentimento, a lividez que invadiu seus traços bem delineados do rosto fez com a curiosidade me invadisse: andei para mais distante da porta.

— Eu também não aprovo a desconcertante tradição de sermos limitados pelos desejos adultos. Não compactuo em nada com a descabida vontade de minha mãe em fazer-nos casados, tampouco considero interessante que tantas famílias a queiram como tesouro, porque eu não gosto de me envolver entre disputas sem cabimento. Não me entenda mal: você é especial, à sua maneira, e tem uma personalidade interessantíssima quando vista sob a escuridão ou em labirintos. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma afeição por sua pessoa, ou qualquer outra que não seja eu mesmo. Em todas essas negativas, cara prima, eu espero ter sido o suficientemente claro, pois o que vou afirmar agora não exclui nenhum dos comentários anteriores: _eu não vou desistir de você_. — frisou, impassível, cada palavra como se as marcasse à fogo em minha carne enquanto a lividez de seu rosto atingiu o auge da fúria — _Eu não vou permitir que você escape de meu orgulho._ — era como se eu o visse pela primeira vez, como se sua magia estivesse tão inerente à sua língua que fosse capaz de me amaldiçoar — _Eu não vou declinar. Você será minha enquanto eu quiser que assim seja, enquanto eu não te ver completamente submissa à minha vontade. Enquanto eu ainda for capaz._ — deixou o quarto com uma batida definitiva da porta.

Mordi a parte interna das bochechas; lutava para me manter apática às palavras dele, ciente de que a raiva crescia em meu âmago. Se, durante o primeiro momento, durante um sublime e passageiro momento, fiquei aliviada por saber que Lestrange não se apegava aos desejos dos nossos pais, no segundo, porém, sua negativa ao meu pedido atordoou-me. Tanto que, ainda perplexa, não me posicionei contra sua decisão, absorta no vazio de minha mente.

Somente quando sozinha é que digeri tudo; meu anil o procurou com certa urgência no aposento, recebendo dos ouvidos a resposta dos passos rápidos na escada. Eu quis gritar de raiva, mas a voz aprisionou-se na garganta — como ele dissera, eu sabia me portar quando a luz estava acesa e não causaria escândalos se nos encontrássemos de volta ao círculo da família. _Ainda_ não faria escândalos. _Ainda_. Ninguém me vencia em uma briga de egos.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo reviews:<strong>

Guilherme Inojosa: Realmente, o Rabba é um filho da puta. Mas é o **meu** filho da puta. Só que a Meg era muito novinha pra brincar com a "cobra" do Rabastan, por isso deixemos que ela fuja enquanto pode. A história se passa apenas entre encontros da elite bruxa, por isso as personalidades serão, quase sempre, introdutórias (algumas vezes o foco será dado, mas aqui o que reina é Rabastan/Megaira. Talvez eu dê vida, sim, aos outros em fanfics próprias. Mas os players estão livres para fazê-los também).

Ann: A preguiça é a principal característica dos RPGistas. Eu tenho muitas saudades, também!

Luma: Sim, Alecto/Meg é uma daquelas relações que merecem ensaios e pesquisas sobre.

lubslubs: Evan será SEMPRE explorado, de todas as formas possíveis. Mas eu tenho um plano especial para Evan/Meg em uma fanfic só deles.

Mariana: Sdds bebês comensais. Apenas.

Agatha Cacharrel: Bondade a sua, Mands. Você sabe que é a melhor. Ah, e eu tenho planos para Selwyn/Claire em uma fanfic só deles, também.


	4. O Tempo

**Um Baile d**o Tempo

_Por Padfoot_

**Inglaterra, 1977**

_Butterflies and Hurricanes_

**Evan Rosier e Isabella Wilkes**

Com indescritível gosto a **família Rosier **e a **família Wilkes **convida-o para o **almoço de oficialização do noivado** de seus dois filhos supracitados. Esta grande comemoração será realizada dentro dos domínios da mansão Rosier, mais precisamente, **em seu conhecido jardim**. Presentes devem ser mandados via coruja até **três horas antes** do evento. Pedimos **pontualidade** e o **comparecimento de todos**, se possível. Quaisquer quantias em dinheiro dadas ao casal serão depositadas diretamente à conta de ambos em **Gringotes**. Desde já agradecemos.

O lugar assemelhava-se a um bosque, com árvores de folhas verdes, um lago cristalino, pássaros cantando e voando alto, flores de diversas espécies e cores. Os perfumes adocicados confundiam-me; o mormaço misturava-os, tornando-os densos. Sentia a ponta do meu nariz reunindo pequenas gotículas salinizadas, bem como as maçãs do rosto — estariam ambos corados apesar dos meus esforços de abanar-me com o leque. Os cabelos estavam bem arrumados em uma trança grossa e longa, protegendo-me do desconforto de tê-los pesando sobre as costas nuas. Os únicos pensamentos capazes de atenuar o absurdo calor eram sobre as possíveis formas de morrer desidratada em uma festa como aquela. Será que os feitiços lançados sobre os vastos campos da mansão Rosier, transformando-os de tons amarronzados para a natural cor saudável, não serviriam para confortar os convidados? Revirei os olhos, soltando um suspiro cansado e desconfortável. O verão inglês podia ser mais insuportável?

— Percebes, irmão? — falei para sua figura, ao meu lado, baixo o suficiente para que apenas ele ouvisse — Mr. Rosier pretende matar-nos, acredito. Que mais o faria permitir tal mesquinharia? Há sombra e maior conforto dentro da mansão e ele insiste que fiquemos aqui, jogados ao fogo infernal! — bufei, abanando-me com maior fervor — E estes _imprestáveis_? — enfatizei o insulto enquanto encarava os criados fantasiados de adoráveis homens pequenos. _Adoráveis_. Fechei o leque branco, com rosas bem claras desenhadas, colocando-o sobre a mesa a nossa frente — Faz séculos que pedi água com gelo, mas nada apareceu. — desviei o olhar de suas orelhas de abano, fixando-os em um ponto menos patético.

— E como percebo. Penso que ele quer incinerar nossas vias respiratórias, algo bem cruel assim. É a única justificativa plausível para que ele economize no feitiço. — meu irmão parecia muito entretido com seus próprios pensamentos para focá-los em meus comentários banais, então deixei que ele prosseguisse em sua introspecção sem mais incomodá-lo. Eu sabia que ele estaria a procurar. Uma simples procura, sem chances de encontro ou retorno. Uma procura apenas, nada além. E eu esquecia-me da minha, voltando os olhos para o ponto que eu evitava encarar.

A mesa era retangular, disfarçada sob um forro de marfim, a qual escondia as pernas de seus ocupantes e apoiava os enfeites. Havia travessas de doces, jarras de cerveja amanteigada e cravos e rosas e margaridas. Os sorrisos imensuráveis de Mr. Rosier e Mr. Wilkes davam o ar inegável daquilo há muito acordado entre si, o louvor de seus esforços em unir as famílias. Peguei o leque, abrindo-o e escondendo o nariz e a boca — meus olhos, tão anis e límpidos quanto o céu que tínhamos, já eram suficientes para imortalizar a feliz cena em um quadro. De fato, eu pouco poderia dizer o que aquela exposição representava para mim, uma completa estranha aos toques trocados entre os parentes, os brindes e conversas dispersas pelos presentes. Inspire e expire. Inspire e expire. Inspire. E tudo o que eu podia recolher do ambiente era o desagradável odor maçante das flores ao redor. Levantei-me da cadeira, espantando o aroma para longe de minhas narinas.

— Daremos uma volta, se pudermos. — como de praxe, Locke fora aderido a este plano pérfido. Escapar da presença de Isabella e Evan era crucial à minha sanidade, se ainda a tivesse após tantos acontecimentos similares. _Noivados_, para ser mais precisa e menos rancorosa. Não que, na realidade, eu tivesse feito o anúncio dos negócios de meu pai com os Lestrange, pelo contrário. Estava adiando isso o máximo possível, como fazia ao sair de mãos dadas ao meu irmão. Estávamos a poucos passos de distância de nossa mesa — cada família com a sua —, mas bastava para falarmos a sós sem medo de sermos interceptados.

— Diga-me, quando terá destreza de contar a Alecto o que pretendes? — agora uma levíssima e abençoada brisa nos acariciava, secando o suor impregnado em meu corpo. Atrevia-se, por ironia, brincar com o pano gracioso de meu vestido rosado, de alças finas e decote arredondado nas costas, uma parábola voltada para baixo. Sua cor rosa bebê misturava-se à minha palidez e consumia meu estado de espírito. Suspirei, devorando a majestosa mesa principal, umedecendo os lábios rosados pelo batom. Locke sabia sobre o que estávamos tratando ali, escondidos. Porém, meu instinto abismal de sarcasmo para com o meu interlocutor pediu que eu _esclarecesse_ a questão. Ou o pisasse, em outras palavras.

Locke apenas deu uma risada em resposta, aguardando que eu continuasse. Ele não se exporia antes que eu o repreendesse. Sempre transmitindo essa ideia de passividade que enganavam os olhos desavisados, mas, bem ao contrário, esquivando-se para fazer-se mais forte e soberano no final.

— Cecilia Macnair, Locke. Este nome lhe remete a alguma coisa ou devo concluir que desistiu do plano maluco de nossa mãe? Casar-se com uma mulher que não capaz nem de comparecer ao noivado de nossos amigos... — balancei negativamente a cabeça, abanando-me — Seria como assinar sua carta de viuvez, querido irmão. Bem, contando que ela sobreviva até o casamento, óbvio. — ri baixo, quase um silvo audível apenas para o meu acompanhante — Não consigo compreender os objetivos de nossos pais, francamente! — exaltei-me, parando de abanar e escondendo os lábios — Alecto é, sem dúvidas, a esposa ideal para um Nott. Ademais, os banheiros das mansões que visitamos, os corredores de Hogwarts e o meu quarto não servem mais de esconderijo para seus beijos. Claro, se for possível chamar aqueles amassos de _beijos_. — diverti-me, lembrando de como os dois supracitados se comportavam um perante o outro. Chegava a ser vergonhoso, pelo menos para mim, que vivia acobertando-os — Com efeito, irmão, Alecto é minha amiga e não quero vê-la despedaçada por seus caprichos covardes de seguir tudo o que mamãe ordena. — revirei os olhos, demorando-os sobre Evan Rosier. O aroma de flores embrulhou-me o estômago e fui forçada a mudar o rumo de meus devaneios, encontrando a pequena e resplandecente Carrow de outrora. Sorri-lhe, acenando rápida e sutilmente para que se aproximasse. Teria, além de Locke, outra pessoa para partilhar o desagrado.

— Você não enxerga entre as linhas, não é, Meg? — paramos de andar enquanto encarávamo-nos. Os tons de nossos azuis idênticos eram carregados frieza. Eu não compreendia e ele parecia cansado de explicar a situação. Afinal, ele tinha de explicar-se a si mesmo todos os dias — Apesar da escolha da nossa mãe ter sido a pior possível, foi bem inteligente. E assinar meu atestado de viuvez não é ruim. — tornamo-nos cúmplices na troca de olhares neste ponto: a morte era, de fato, nossa única aliada na vida — Unir o útil ao agradável. — seu sorriso, por um curto segundo, beirou o animalesco enquanto a verdade era desmascarada — Vou me casar com Cecilia, vou fazer ambas as famílias felizes. Ela não durará muito tempo... E, enfim, vou estar livre... — principiou a caminhada, como se aquilo sinalizasse o fim do assunto. Segui seus passos sem manter-me longe de seu corpo, o que fez que déssemos um levíssimo esbarrão quando, de súbito, ele parou novamente — Já devo ter comentado como desprezo _aquilo_, não é Lissa? — meu irmão apenas usava meu segundo nome quando tratava-se de ciúme. Adquirira esta característica peculiar quando, com o passar dos anos longe de sua total proteção, eu comecei a participar efetivamente do nosso meio e, assim, socializar-me com os rapazes. E Locke nem precisava apontar-me sobre quem falava, embora o tivesse feito. Vislumbrei Rosier por um momento, antes que coração ardesse e fosse obrigada a deixá-lo — E também já devo ter comentado que não a quero perto dele... _Ou de qualquer outro_. — antes que eu pudesse cogitar pensar sobre sua ênfase ou seu ciúme desmedido, fui atordoada pelo reencontro: Alecto chegava.

Abraçou-nos com um sorriso extasiante de quem, a final, deparava-se com sua inestimável tesouro. E éramos, sem sombra de dúvidas, o que ela poderia chama de seus, em sua miudeza. Teve de colocar-se na ponta dos pés, quase caindo ao corpo estendido de meu irmão, para cumprimentá-lo. Apenas ouvi a troca de olás entre os dois, sem promessas ou suspiros audíveis — pelo menos até Alecto findar o curto e polido beijo na bochecha de Locke; eu sabia que ela ficava mortificada sempre que o cumprimentava às vistas dos adultos. Ela sempre queria mais do que podia ter, ou teria, nas circunstâncias que, ainda, desconhecia. E enquanto os dois se recompunham, eu finalmente podia digerir as últimas cenas e falas.

Umedeci os lábios, sorrindo maldosamente em seguida. Meu irmão, apesar de carregar a mesma linhagem digna e intocável que a minha, parecia tão diferente de mim. Em alguns aspectos, claro. Jamais entregaria minha liberdade sem antes tentar fugir do compromisso feito por meus pais, os quais não se preocupam com nossos gostos ou necessidades reais. Ele, como o primogênito — e com isso eu reafirmo: homem — da família, poderia impor-se ao embaraço de desposar outrem que não Alecto. O mero cumprimento formal deles — para os demais espectadores, iludidos pelos títulos de bem comportados que tinham — explicava a indubitável preferência de Locke, o Tolo. Quem me dera tivesse a mesma sorte de nascer varão, pronto para sujeitar-me aos meus próprios e infindáveis caprichos de rapaz errante. Suspirei, recobrando a consciência de mim ao acariciar do vento que insistia em arrancar-me o vestido.

Meus braços ainda estavam quentes com o abraço de minha melhor amiga, o sorriso saudoso persistindo em brincar com meus lábios. Seria idiotice partilhar a alma com tal pequena? A irmã que jamais precisei ter após conhecê-la, teria ela o real significado da palavra "amiga" para me oferecer? Enganar-se em nosso meio é algo tão banal quanto azarar os grifinórios. Ordinário e sem qualquer razão, pois assim fomos treinados. Divertido ver-se como animal, não? Feito um cão que se adestra ou dragão que se controla. E "melhor" é o único conceito que temos bem definido dentro de nós, sujeitos aos encantos de nossa classe social. E, ainda assim, meus braços tinham resquícios de algo puro e incompreensível. Tamanha sua estranheza era que eu jamais elucidei direito a respeito. Contentei-me, depois de anos de perguntas vãs, em viver aquela sensação de camaradagem irreal que nos unia. As Fúrias e suas desventuras. A este pensamento feroz, forcei-me a não lançar à Locke um olhar de profundo desagrado. Ela era minha, afinal, e não poderia correr o risco de deixar de ser.

Ignorando as últimas colocações de meu irmão, antes de Carrow aparecer e inundar meus devaneios, me pus entre os dois. Tomei-os pela mão, guiando-nos para longe da Grande Mesa — assim nomeada por mim, após os sorrisos e fotografias que começaram a surgir e serem tiradas — e seus ocupantes deliberadamente fúteis e insinceros. Além disso, não foi mais de uma ou duas vezes que capturei o olhar fugaz, certeiro e desgostoso de meu irmão ao senhor de minha atenção.

— Se não chegasse logo, Alec, teria uma síncope. — disse, agora envolvendo seu braço com o meu, assim como fazia com Locke outrora — Sabes que não suportaria sobreviver sem uma dose de álcool ou um cigarro. Talvez o calor me desmiolasse e eu começasse a dizer sandices. — bufei, tomando meu irmão pelo mesmo modo que tomei Alecto. Nossos olhares se encontraram, o meu carregado de acusação silenciosa e insondável para quem nos assistisse — Estava quase dizendo à mamãe que aceitava o casamento com Lestrange. — o sorriso de deboche e o sarcasmo preencheram o vazio de meu silêncio repentino e preocupante de antes. Isso, na verdade, despertou-me outra imagem tão dona de minha atenção quanto à figura de Rosier. O sorriso enviesado de Rabastan e seu olhar petrificante. Minha garganta secou e não pude dizer mais nada por infindáveis minutos.

— Estou aqui. — ela apertou meu braço em seu corpo, reafirmando sua posição de estar sempre ao meu lado.

Chegávamos à parte íngreme do território, pouco mais de cinco minutos de onde nos encontrávamos, dentro da festa. As árvores eram entrelaçadas e com troncos reforçados pelos anos, as raízes expostas conforme o declínio continuava. Logo o verde inundou-nos a visão e, como não conseguia mais me comunicar, soltei-os ao chegar à beira da charneca. Agora poderiam ter seu momento à sós, sem barreiras de madeira, tinta e medo — de si. Eu sabia que o cumprimento deles significava um desesperado pedido por privacidade e nada poderia deixá-los mais à vontade que a lama, a qual inundava meus pés, antes protegidos pelos sapatos. Estes estavam seguros em minhas mãos infantis — os traços que jamais perdi —, como a barra do vestido e a fita que me amarrava à terra firme. O viscoso barro comprimido entre os dedos, o tornozelo totalmente submerso ao mar marrom a me engolir... Apenas se aquilo fosse areia movediça que a situação melhoraria. A lama que há muito moldou-me, poderia tornar a fazê-lo. Lembrei-me, então, da minúscula bolsa de minha amiga, a qual sempre me trouxe surpresas preciosas. Roubei-lhe seu pertence e pus-me a procurar a vibrante garrafa de firewhisky e o Libertador. Encontrei-os sem demora, guarnecendo-me de seis cigarros — postos entre os seios — e cinco goles.

— Apesar do calor infernal, o qual não nos alcança agora graças a proteção das árvores, — falei enquanto jogava-me contra a lama, de costas para esta, estendendo a mão direita — o lugar não é tão ruim quanto pensei. — meus cabelos foram logo inundados por aquela pastosa essência do que me rodeava por inteiro, guardando minhas voltas e reviravoltas em si. A mão continuava estendida, a espera de minha varinha. Eu sabia que Locke interpretaria bem meu sinal sem nenhuma cobrança, pois assim éramos desde pequenos. Sentia-me tão criança e desinibida... Precisava apenas do meu mais seguro escapismo, o qual pedia para ser ascendido com urgência. Enquanto aguardava, as orelhas engasgavam com a lama, calando as palavras que, sem pedidos ou vontade, invadiam minha mente confusa. As cartas trocadas entre nós, sua arrogante pose de proprietário do meu destino. Tudo aquilo que eu mais queria fugir e não conseguia. A tinta reavivou-se caprichosa aos traços de meus dedos:

_Senhor Lestrange, _

_Desta vez, a exatidão não me permitirá fraquejar nas poucas linhas por vir. Afinal, não há ninguém entre as frestas aveludadas do cortinado de minha cama, espiando-me enquanto rabisco encolhida aos meus travesseiros — este é o motivo, aliás, das tortas letras e alto relevo às costas da carta. Nenhum sinal de minha mãe para lembrar-me da importância de tê-lo como aliado, tampouco para reavivar nossos laços sanguíneos e compromissos firmados depois de certa noite, em sua casa. De fato, tamanha é minha solidão, que estou respondendo sua última coruja com desmedida ansiedade de quem, sorrateiramente, adentra um castelo de dragões romenos. E você, não se ofenda, é mesmo um grande e perigoso dragão, o qual, agora, atrevo-me a degolar de vez. Preste atenção, porque não repetirei em correspondências futuras, tampouco me darei ao trabalho de respondê-lo depois disso: Perdoe-me se nossa última carta deu-lhe a errônea impressão de aceitá-lo como meu. Ambos sabemos que jamais seríamos exemplares unidos em tal laço. Peço que note minha expressão, pois a palavra "felizes", como a imaginamos durante os tórridos segundos de liberdade, não poderia ser utilizada a nosso favor — ou desfavor, como é o caso. Então, para evitar maiores constrangimentos entre nós e os familiares — patéticos com suas mirabolantes esperanças infrutíferas —, não insista mais. Espero ver-lhe em breve, mas em Hogwarts e distantes de toda a confusão provocada pelo jantar do mês anterior. _

_Sua Etc,_

Revirei-me na lama, emporcalhando ainda mais minha trança perdida. Se toda a lembrança havia se formado assim, então o seu indecoroso final também me aguardava. Não permiti que meu anil prolongasse seu inútil vagar pelas árvores que nos cercavam, tampouco nas figuras dos amantes — fechei-os. Estava cansada de fugir da amargura de sua resposta, sem mencionar sua falta de decoro. Senti as ondas de minha incontida fúria ameaçar a movimentar meu leito macio e pegajoso — como suas garras e ironias. Apertei meus olhos, sentando-me. Abri-os, deparando-me com a loucura de chafurdar com uma festa tão importante se desenrolando. A festa que, de vez, destruiria meus sonhos infantis e finitos de autocontrole e autossuficiência. Fitei minha mão direita, encontrando ali a varinha. Em meu ataque de insanidade temporária, esqueci-me por completo do que trazia em meu peito. Peguei um e ascendi-o depressa, degustando, pela primeira vez ao dia, o Libertador. Ah, a nicotina! O único vício abrasador que me desola se não saciado. O que mais eu poderia dizer sobre? A fumaça que eu liberava traduzia seu efeito em mim, minha necessidade incontrolável por, nem que por segundos, escapar para longe, para o alto, para o nada. E, junto de sua fumaça, liberei um grito segurado pela garganta desde o instante que cheguei à mansão Rosier. Gritei o máximo que pude, sem deixar de ser breve para que ninguém viesse nos procurar e me visse em tal deplorável estado.

— Alec, eu não te apresentei a última carta que meu querido Lestrange fez o favor de enviar. — respondi sua pergunta nunca proferida. Eu sabia que se preocuparia comigo graças ao ataque da lama e o grito furioso. Meu irmão, porém, já conhecia o meu pesar. Ergui-me, procurando os sapatos e recuperando-os da imundice. Limpei-os e tirei de lá três folhas de pergaminho, organizadas ali por um feitiço. Entreguei-os à Alecto, deixando que lesse e tirasse as mesmas conclusões enraivecidas. Eu não precisava percorrer os olhos pelas páginas para saber seu conteúdo, tampouco o quanto aquilo irritaria meu irmão, o qual praguejara o remetente diversas vezes pelas linhas. Seu ciúme era a melhor arma que eu poderia ter naquele momento crítico. As palavras eram, se me recordo bem:

_Querida Nott, _

_Minha mãe plantou lindas rosas ao redor de seu jardim favorito. Disseram-me que uma perfeita dama sabe cultivar flores, em especial as raras. São espécies curiosas essas plantinhas, crescendo aos montes e enroscando-se umas as outras em meio tempo de vida fixada ao solo. Segundo li — Herbologia Avançada II, a Arte das Veelas é um livro deveras interessante, recomendo-lhe —, a tonalidade azulada é provocada por uma singular propriedade terapêutica, a qual suas criadoras mágicas magníficas utilizam como tranquilizante. Estava escrito que o animal mais feroz tinha seus nervos paralisados e a carne amaciada instantaneamente, o que as veelas aproveitam para se alimentar. Criaturas peculiares essas preciosas fadas, esqueci-me o tanto — haha. Já falei que, como andarilho, as encontrei? As rosas azuis eram mesmo companheiras inseparáveis, ainda mais que os suspiros e adorações, coisas indispensáveis para a sobrevivência de um espírito sedento. Ora, nunca lhe contaram a origem das veelas? Posso fazê-lo em nosso próximo encontro, que fiz questão de marcar diretamente com vossa mãe através de uma carta. Irônico eu diria, mas para que ascender-lhe a fúria? _

_Elucido agora sua similaridade latente com o grupo de veelas que vislumbrei. Elas eram donas de um porte invejável por qualquer mortal, os cabelos inundados por um perfume onírico e olhos líquidos de céus distantes, paraísos intocáveis. A voz, bem como os sorrisos, é de um afável tom jamais ouvido e o corpo entusiasma o mais fiel dos homens. Sem dúvidas, o ar principesco denota-lhes mais, se possível, charme que nenhum ser humano, sem distinção de poderes ou não, seria capaz de ter. Todos exceto uma pessoa que conheço. Sim, Megaira, você também possui este encantamento inicial de veela, mas com uma aparência mais sólida que celestial. Com efeito, aos onze anos, achei que avistava um anjo caído ao encontrar-lhe em casa, acompanhada de seus pais e irmão e outros amigos comuns. Deus é testemunha dos meus pensamentos ou qualquer outra divindade que você creia e ore, apesar de não compartilhar de nenhum de seus ardores religiosos — e, por sorte, sei que também não o é. O fato é que poucas foram as raparigas que me seduziram e todas elas provei. Entende agora o que digo?_

_ Duas veelas quiseram engolir-me por inteiro, guiando-me para dentro de uma isolada caverna. Céus, cruéis foram as horas passadas lá; até hoje tenho os arranhões em minhas costas e duas mordidas em meu abdômen. Os suspiros voluptuosos jamais esquecerei, tampouco as carícias endiabradas que trocamos. Pois saiba, querida, que nenhuma outra criatura tomou-me de forma igual. Porém, como disse antes, são espíritos sedentos essas desdêmonas, e logo a beleza cedeu seu lugar à fome. Não servia mais alimentá-las só de alma, de adoração, pois me queriam como um porco selvagem. Os simétricos dentes tornaram-se afiados, e as unhas seguiram o mesmo caminho, aprisionando-me em suas teias de horror. A varinha há muito sumira de perto de mim, no bolso traseiro de minha calça jogada a um canto. Teria sido fatal não fosse uma andaluza que por ali caçava — outra mulher memorável, embora dela não possa tratar sem aprofundar-me ou perder-me em meio aos febris apelos pelo retorno. Enfim, vivi a pior face da beleza e, agora, não caio mais em suas ciladas. Por isso, Megaira, não sou tolo o bastante para subestimá-la. Apenas não espere de mim um gracejo maior que ofereço; ter-me como aliado — ou marido, que seria o termo correto — é a única escolha, embora sua resposta não modifique muito minha decisão. Espero que Hogwarts sirva-lhe como um recanto, assim verá a ocasião de forma mais agradável._

_Seu futuro senhor,_

— Como podes ver, amiga, não há mais alternativas. — revirei os olhos, saindo da lama e notando a figura disforme que ficara impressa. O monstro que eu nunca poderia libertar completamente — Só se meu irmão virasse um homem respeitável e fizesse o mais imprescindível pedido de meu coração. — clamei com meu olhar, acariciando sua face e beijando seus lábios macios e suculentos. Fazíamos sempre aquela troca sem sentimentos, desígnios, consequências por vir ou vontade. Era uma mera carícia entre dois seres humanos de mesma composição pérfida, putrefata e insensível. Carrow tinha se conformado que éramos mais gêmeos do que ela e Amycus seriam algum dia. Além disso, Locke sabia, com aquele gesto impensado, o que significava o pedido. Traguei, rodopiando e lançando lama para todas as direções; o rosto de meu irmão coberto de mim em seus traços belos e impenetráveis. Eu tinha sido jogada aos dragões, e minha única saída morrera antes mesmo de tentar me salvar.

**Frankfurt, 1977**

_Fights, battles have begun, revenge will surely come. Your hard times are ahead._

— Espero que o quarto seja de teu agrado.

— Espero que morras.

— Espero que compreendas...

— Há muito que te desejei o mesmo...

— Que não me odeies...

— Impossível.

— E que resigne-se.

— Aguarde.

**Paris, 1977**

_Your number has been called._

Deteve-me com seu castanho gélido. Não havia mais palavras entre nós que pudessem desfazer o desconforto de nos encontrarmos ali, na frente de todos os nossos parentes. E o seu olhar denotava um misto de mim que eu não pude deixar de notar, tampouco entender. Não éramos parecidos. Não éramos nada que pudesse ou quisesse nos unir. Mas cá estávamos. Um grande _nós_ de rancor.

O pior é que eu não pude reagir ao contra-ataque de nossos pais: eles sabiam de nossas correspondências, percebiam o perigo de conseguirmos vencê-los. Por isso é que armaram um noivado sem amigos, sem sociedade, sem barreiras para fazê-los cárceres de expectativas e fracassos.

Os acordos já haviam sido selados com nossa viagem de férias conjuntas. Apenas descobríamos isso agora, quando já não podíamos nos livrar das redes invisíveis que nos guiavam para o caminho sem volta: o desatino destino.

**Amsterdã, 1977**

_Where does it hurt?_

— Sabes o que é mais engraçado? — eu não conseguia ver o sorriso que a taça de vinho tinto escondia, mas podia ouvir o som inconfundível de prazer que apenas sua risada despropositada tinha. E o descabido pavor que meu coração à boca respondia sempre que o som chegava às minhas orelhas.

— O quê? — apesar de não o querer, perguntei o que teria de cômico naquela cena que havíamos negado e lutado tanto para não se concretizar.

— _Eu venci._ — foi capaz de me responder, antes que bebesse mais uma dose de minha angústia. E me silenciar. Bem dentro de mim.

**Londres, 1978**

_I'll always see into you..._

— Então, como foi? — a garota de cabelos trançados quis saber, mordiscando a cabeça de um sapo de chocolate inquieto em sua mão — Você evitou esta conversa durante toda a semana, mas não escapará desta vez! Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu. — fez um meneio da direita para a esquerda com a varinha, fechando e lacrando a porta da cabine como se pudesse manter os acompanhantes fora do universo das duas para sempre. Aproveitou para tornar a conversa inaudível aos transeuntes agitados e barulhentos dos corredores do trem.

— Suas possíveis perguntas são desnecessárias e sabes disso. — simplificou a outra, sentada defronte para a curiosa. Ela tinha os cabelos negros e cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com alguns fios caindo soltos charmosamente pelo rosto pálido e de expressão indecifrável.

— Exijo saber! — a trança castanha agitou-se enquanto sua dona ordenava saber sobre os detalhes. O castanho tempestivo de seus olhos combateu o anil arredio daquela que se negava a ceder aos seus pedidos. Mais movida pela indestrutível e palpável linha que as ligava do que pela ordem dada, umedeceu os lábios róseos e concentrou-se na paisagem selvagem fora do trem.

— O passeio não foi nem um pouco divertido. — principiou enquanto as folhagens corriam para trás, para longe de suas mãos, retrocedendo as sensações em uma semana. Suspirou ao encontrar-se com ele novamente, com a neve que caía e cobria o topo das árvores e casinhas simples e acolhedoras.

— Sério? Voltaste com o semblante tranquilo! Pensei que... — a pequena interrompeu a regressão, forçando a amiga encará-la. O anil petrificou os lábios rubros da outra.

— Alecto, por favor! — exaltou-se, mostrando sentimentos verdadeiros pela primeira vez em dias. O sangue fervilhou e rompeu-se num rubor instantâneo das bochechas adormecidas. Ela ainda amargurava os instantes passados no vilarejo — Eu já falei que não brigamos, por isso, não me pergunte de novo! — os olhos castanhos da menina fitaram a janela como um pedido de desculpa antes de voltar a encará-la. Em um misto de fúria e confusão, o castanho escureceu e a sequidão tomou o lugar da expressão de culpa. Foi a vez de o azul fixar-se noutro ponto próximo.

— Se não brigaram ou discutiram, não compreendo o que a fez odiar o passeio! — inquietou-se Alecto, pulando em seu lugar próximo a janela aberta. Percebeu que seria extremamente difícil arrancar o acontecido, mas não desistiria até descobrir o que calara a morena por uma semana. Temia e insuflava o ódio à mera desconfiança de que o acompanhante a fizera mal.

— Alecto, depois de dois anos com o mesmo discurso, precisas mesmo de uma explicação? — bufou, erguendo-se de seu lugar e caminhando até a porta trancada — Fui ao último fim de semana à Hogsmeade com Rabastan Lestrange. — sacou a varinha e desfez o feitiço lançado por Alecto poucos minutos antes, o que sinalizava o fim do assunto pelas próximas horas e, também, a paciência da morena — É o suficiente para desagradar-me. — saiu da cabine apesar dos protestos e desculpas. Estava farta: não queria mais lidar com aquela situação desconcertante de estar noiva. Compreendia o afeto, a preocupação e ciúme de Alecto, mas não pretendia dizer palavra sobre o que a atormentara durante sete dias.

Caminhou errante pelos vagões, esbarrando em alguns estudantes e calando as lembranças. Reviver parecia a eterna consequência de seus atos impensados, mesmo lutando contra isso. O rubor em seu rosto aumentou a intensidade e a rapidez dos passos beirava a correria dos felizes estudantes. Ela sentia a aura natalina crucificá-la pelo pecado cometido, a culpa pesar o peito e espremer os pulmões. Chegou, finalmente, ao banheiro feminino ao pé do vagão exclusivo aos monitores.

Trancou-se dentro do mínimo espaço, grata por ser de apenas um reservado. Encarou-se no espelho, desesperada: o aperto poderia passar agora, sem o risco de ser vista extravasando-o. O azul tornou-se vermelho em poucos segundos, a respiração ficou sôfrega e entrecortada, lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e a força da emoção fê-la debruçar-se na pia e gemer em protesto. Não devia entregar-se daquela forma, embora a solidão calasse o orgulho em frangalhos. De que ele adiantava, afinal?

— Não comeu nada. — reclamou o rapaz enquanto oferecia o braço para Megaira atá-lo com o seu.

— Estava sem muita vontade. — explicou-se, fazendo aquilo que Rabastan esperava e continuando a andar ao seu lado. Com efeito, parecia lutar para acompanhá-lo de perto, pois ele era rápido demais para seus pés.

— Podíamos ter visitado a Casa dos Gritos até que sentisse, então. — a mão livre alcançou os cabelos e retirou-os dos olhos atentos aos apressados: eles tinham várias sacolas de doces, roupas, bebidas e brinquedos.

— Sinto muito. — Megaira ruborizou, mas não por estar envergonhada: sentia raiva pela insistência de Rabastan em tornar aquele passeio um verdadeiro encontro. Não via necessidade de seguir toda a cartilha dos casais apaixonados que tinham visto dentro d'O Três Vassouras. Ambos sabiam que a situação não era nada além de dever.

— Gostaria de fazer compras? — virou-se para Nott, parando de andar e desatando seus braços — Voltaremos para casa fim de semana que vem. Não teremos mais tempo para comprar os presentes de Natal e não podemos cear sem seguirmos a etiqueta. — viu a garota morder o lábio inferior: dividia-se entre o querer e o evitar. A idéia tenebrosa de "casal genuíno" persistia a assombrar sua mente. Rabastan aguardava com divertida paciência o conflito interno que Megaira esquecia-se de guardar apenas para si.

— Certo... — concordou, enfim, retirando a carteira de dentro do bolso do casaco azul — Acho que tenho o suficiente para três presentes. — retirou o pouco de cabelo que, com o vento e neve, incomodavam ao esvoaçarem perto de seu rosto. Olhou para a rua abarrotada de lojas, umedecendo os lábios rubros pelo batom.

— Três?! — voltou a fitá-lo surpresa pela pergunta feita. Qual era a dúvida? Era óbvio que só precisava presentear sua mãe, seu pai e irmão. O restante dos familiares, os quais apareceriam para cear, não precisavam de nada que ela quisesse dar. Lestrange revirou os olhos ao soltar um suspiro. Pegou a mão livre de Megaira e recomeçou a andar, arrastando-a para a loja mais próxima.

Sentou-se sobre a tampa da latrina procurando controlar a respiração e cessar o choro. Perguntou-se se não era o suficiente sentir-se vencida, se precisava adicionar humilhação ao fato. Respondeu-se que não conseguia mais esconder. Fugira de Alecto, das cartas de seu irmão — o qual já sabia por meio da melhor amiga e namorada sobre seu silêncio incômodo — e de Rosier, que a recriminava por ter cedido às convenções e desejos de seus pais. Mas o que ela poderia ter feito? Nascera para servir, para resignar-se. Mas descobriu outra sensação entre a resignação e o dever.

A tempestade principiara, porém, permanecia fora da loja, Duendices. Mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, as três sacolas coladas às pernas cobertas apenas pela meia de lã preta, a saia movimentava-se furiosamente com o casaco por cima e os cabelos bailavam com a ventania. O cachecol preto defendia a boca e o nariz da violência do frio enquanto implorava com os olhos pelo fim da espera. Ouviu a sineta tocar às suas costas e logo sentiu a mão de Rabastan ultrapassar o limite da educação: colocou a própria mão dentro do bolso de Megaira e entrelaçou seus dedos, tirando a mão de ambos daquela proteção para que corressem juntos.

Seguiu-o de pouca vontade, ainda ultrajada. Notou que ele corria para o mesmo lugar que haviam saído duas horas atrás, O Três Vassouras. Sua vontade — e necessidade — de aquecer-se se sobressaiu à repreensão: juntou todas as suas forças para acompanhá-lo. Entraram e receberam a lufada de calor que vinha do ambiente. Megaira descobriu o rosto e respirou aliviada, dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar. Rabastan indicou um lugar reservado e sentaram-se nele.

— Obrigado por ter-me esperado. — ele falou, aproveitando para chamar madame Rosmerta — Duas cervejas amanteigadas, um quentão e... — olhou para Megaira.

— Uma porção de coração de dragão. — completou o pedido enquanto acomodava-se, deixando as sacolas ao chão. Respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo os cheiros agradáveis das plantas ornamentais próximas. Havia ignorado o agradecimento de Rabastan, pois nem a mesma sabia a razão de ter concordado com isso. Deixá-lo a teria poupado do frio e do desmazelo resultante. Separou os cabelos em três camadas, preparando-se para trançá-los.

— Soube que se alistou. — arregalou os olhos para Rabastan, sendo surpreendida por ele, que havia mudado de lugar: estava sentado ao seu lado e a virava de costas para si. Abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe o que estava fazendo e sobre o que estava falando, mas notou que era desnecessário — Walden e eu também o fizemos. Rodolphus insistiu para que ficássemos no mesmo grupo... — ela estava de costas para ele, mas sabia ler o tédio e chateação que suas feições estariam demonstrando no momento da fala. Lestrange trançava os cabelos negros e embaraçados de Nott com facilidade, pois já o fizera outras vezes — Foi Locke quem a convenceu?

— Ninguém precisou convencer-me. — alfinetou, entregando-lhe a goma de cabelo. Ouviu um sorriso zombeteiro como resposta e sentiu Rabastan finalizar sua tarefa enquanto os pedidos eram entregues.

— Espero que o que a tenha motivado seja forte o bastante para mantê-la resoluta para sempre. Não há desistências, segundo meu irmão.

— Não se preocupe, não desisto fácil das minhas escolhas.

— Sei disso. — virou-se a tempo de pegá-lo sorrindo com ironia, mas relevou. Conhecia o motivo daquela reação e concordava. Bebericou sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto Rabastan servia-se da porção.

— Meg! Meg! — as batidas na porta do lavabo distraíram-na, principalmente porque a voz era de Alecto. Ela musicava um desespero que fez Megaira colocar-se de pé e encarar-se no espelho. Suspirou e lavou o rosto enquanto os apelos prosseguiam. Pigarreou e fechou os olhos.

— O que foi? — gritou em resposta.

— Rosier e Wilkes voltaram para a cabine com Isabella e... — sentiu a hesitação da amiga, arrancando-lhe um suspiro — Bom, todos querem saber de você...

— Estou bem. — ajeitou os cabelos e esperou que o inchaço e vermelhidão dos lábios e nariz passassem.

— Meg...

— Pode ir. — ouviu os passos de Alecto se afastarem bem devagar. Não teria paz?!

— Espere! — escutou Rabastan gritar quando ameaçou tomar o caminho para o dormitório feminino. Virou-se para ele e encurtou a distância que criara entre si — Isto é seu. — o rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão, mostrando uma delicada jóia: uma pulseira de prata finíssima com um pingente em formato de cobra, com os olhos de esmeralda. Megaira encarou o objeto com cobiça e confusão.

— Não... — principiou, mas teve sua mão livre tomada. A pulseira parecia feita sob medida, pois adornou sua beleza com perfeição.

— Eu não teria aguentado tomar aquele quentão sozinho. — Megaira, ainda estupefata, fitou Rabastan sem palavras — Obrigado pelo encontro.

_Encontro_. Zombou daquele termo tão acertado para a ocasião, mas tão rejeitado pelos princípios dela. Já recuperada e sã, saiu do banheiro e voltou para a cabine que dividia com os colegas de casa. Ignorou os olhos castanhos doces de Alecto, o azul revolto de Rosier e, principalmente, os olhos que sempre temia encarar e ver-se desnuda. Divertiu-se, na verdade, com os gracejos de Isabella, sua vontade de fazer-se notar por Lestrange enquanto seu irmão dormia. Assistiu àquela cena hilária por mais duas horas, quando finalmente começou a escurecer.

— Vou procurar Amycus e Walden. — falou Alecto antes de sair seguida por Isabella, a qual voltava para suas amigas, Claire e Louise. Os restantes entretinham-se com uma partida de Snap Explosivo — menos Megaira, que preferia ler.

— Quem vai acompanhá-la à sua casa? — Rabastan quis saber, quebrando, assim, o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles desde o fim de semana passado juntos. A morena hesitou em tirar os olhos sobre a página que lia, mas sentia o castanho dele sobre si com desmedida avidez.

— Não sei... — fechou o livro e colocou-o em seu colo — Normalmente é Locke quem aparece para apanhar-me. — o rosto de Lestrange estava pintado por causa da partida, assim como os de Ares e Evan, muito descontentes com os resultados.

— Ah... — finalizou a jogada, vencendo os dois amigos e sorrindo como se aquilo fosse o esperado.

— Vamos procurar Snape e Avery. — Ares chamou Evan, mas este receava abandonar a cabine. Fitava os noivos sem esconder o desagrado com a situação. Megaira voltou a abrir o livro para esconder-se do clima, mas reparou na posição descontraída e até desafiadora de Lestrange.

— Se eu fosse você, Rosier, — principiou antes que Nott pudesse impedi-lo — seguia junto de Wilkes, pois preciso ter com minha noiva em particular. — Evan pôs-se de pé, porém Ares interpôs-se entre ele e sua possível vítima. Levou-o quase à força para fora da cabine, deixando o casal sozinho. Megaira suspirou exasperada: o que o rapaz queria com ela?

— Não disse se gostou do presente. — ele juntava as cartas e guardava-as no bolso interno das vestes.

— Oh! — surpreendeu-se com o alívio que aquela mera repreensão chegou aos seus ouvidos: esperava um assunto menos fácil de lidar — Verdade, isto foi uma indelicadeza de minha parte. Desculpe-me: o presente é lindo. — retirou a manga grossa de sua blusa de lã verde para que mostrasse a pulseira — Obrigada pela gentileza.

— Não precisa agradecer-me. — um sorriso satisfeito brotou em seus lábios finos, causando calafrios em Megaira: ela odiava quando este sorriso surgia, quanto mais seus motivos. E um exemplo do por que do desagrado veio logo a seguir: — Comprei para ressaltar nossos laços, pois me pareceu que você continua a evitá-los. — Rabastan ergueu-se e deixou Megaira refletindo todo o seu rancor: maldito! Uma aliança antes da verdadeira!

O resto da viagem foi tranquila, sem mais aparições desagradáveis. A morena evitou encarar o presente dado pelo noivo, mas não tentou livrar-se dele. Resignou-se que seria tolice, pois haveria outros meios — bem mais eficazes, aliás — de mantê-la sob seu domínio. Sua única irritação antes de desembarcar foi ter de explicar a Carrow como conseguira joia tão cara. A melhor amiga não via o quanto custava a Nott confessar a verdade?

Finalmente respirou à vontade o ar natalino que corrompia o ar do inverno londrino. Encontrava-se acompanhada por Erebus e Claire, os quais seguiam para o portal para partirem juntos à mansão Selwyn. Os gêmeos Carrow, Rosier e os irmãos Wilkes seguiram seus pais para fora da estação antes mesmo que Megaira tivesse desembarcado, e ela fugiu de cumprimentar os futuros sogros e cunhado, ficando entre a multidão de estudantes e sumindo das vistas de Lestrange. Um pouco de sossego longe de todas as tolices queridas por seus pais.

— Passarão o Natal juntos? — conversava com o mais novo casal de noivos, um dos poucos que sentia felicidade com o fato.

— Sim, pois meus pais estão viajando. — Claire respondeu com um sorriso animadíssimo enquanto Erebus concentrava-se em levar a mala da pequena ruiva, a qual brilhava de expectativa pueril

— Meus tios receber-nos-ão, mas terei de levá-la para casa após a ceia. — explicou-se, parando de frente a um homem dois anos mais novo que ele, bem vestido, pálido e de cabelos negros. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Megaira, a qual sentia um nó na garganta por vê-lo.

— Locke! — largou sua bagagem, passando os braços em volta do corpo másculo do irmão, enterrando a cabeça em seu peitoral e embriagando-se com o seu perfume delicioso. O casal afastou-se da cena do reencontro com cumprimentos e despedidas rápidas aos dois.

— Senti sua falta! — não ergueu a cabeça, o que fez sua voz de sino sair abafada — Alecto também, mas teve de ir mais cedo. — continuou escondida em seu abraço desesperado — Ela estava a ponto de me enlouquecer há pouco! — desabafou sem que ele pedisse ou se preparasse, tampouco antes que o irmão pudesse retribuir seu carinho — Ainda bem que chegamos e já posso ir para casa _com você_. — enfatizou as duas últimas palavras: nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo, nem mesmo a pequena e amada Carrow, era capaz de acalmar Megaira da forma como Locke fazia. A menina Nott parecia uma frágil e perdida criança quando perto do mais velho, carente por sua atenção e mimos. E ela sabia que Locke jamais se negava a isso.

— Vamos? — finalmente voltou seus olhos lacrimosos para ele, abraçando-o forte pela cintura para que pudessem caminhar juntos.

Sentiu seu coração, sempre deslocado e gélido, aquecer-se com a deliciosa ligação fraterna que existia nos braços entrelaçados. O calor do corpo de Locke era idêntico ao seu: distante, porém intenso. A sensação de segurança era inigualável, bem como o irrevogável bem querer intrínseco às palavras saudosas dele. Nem os abraços e voz de Evan Rosier conseguiam surtir tal efeito acolhedor, pois ele não era como Locke, mesmo quando também acariciava seus cabelos.

O mais velho dos Nott era pútrido, indiferente, sádico, sarcástico e tinha uma áurea de mistério. A mais nova, apesar de possuir as mesmas características marcantes, não tinha ar misterioso, mas resignado e bem comportado. Não se completavam, como a maioria dos amores clichês, pois se diferenciavam nesse ponto de aparência, o que dava a cada um sua forma de ser visto pelo mundo. Mas inteiravam-se, tornavam-se unos, uma única alma amaldiçoada e fétida. Eram continuações de seus egos e apelos, moldados um pelo outro. E isso bastava para ter um afeto incomum entre eles, pois se amavam a si mesmos.

Megaira entregava-se totalmente a essa verdade, alimentando-se da sua outra personalidade em suas carícias. Escutava com atenção as palavras proferidas, incomodando-se com aquelas sobre Alecto. O ciúme latejava em suas veias sempre que ouvia as insinuações de um sobre o outro, afinal, não conseguia se acostumar totalmente à idéia de perdê-los. Acreditava que Locke, por ser ela mesma, não devia separar-se do conjunto que formavam, tampouco aceitava que sua melhor amiga — a segunda pessoa que mais estimava — fosse seduzida e conquistada. Eram idéias tão desprezíveis quanto estúpidas. Mas o carinho empregado por seu irmão era, de certa forma, tocante e reconfortante — porque sabia que Alecto sentia-se igual e preocupava-se com ela —, então preferiu esconder seus sentimentos.

Aliás, havia também a inveja penetrando seu coração. Qual a sorte dos dois em manter relações enquanto a sua perecia? Após o fatídico encontro com Lestrange não tornara a ter com Rosier, pois o tempo dispensado a fugir da companhia do primeiro atrapalhava seus planos de encontra-lo. Na realidade, quase não tivera vontade de fazê-lo, porque estava mais ocupada com seus pensamentos e impressões acerca do fim de semana. Enfim, Locke e Alecto tinham, à seu modo, sorte de poder sempre ter um com o outro. Por enquanto.

O rosto de Cecilia Macnair perpassou sua mente como um agouro: ambos os irmãos com o destino traçado. Isso a desconcertou por meio segundo, mas foi salva do rancor com as palavras da preferência por seu irmão em vê-la ao invés de perseguir sua namorada. Então, Megaira ainda reinava em seu coração e isto confirmou-se ainda mais com a fala de Locke: "Jamais deixaria outro lhe buscar". Começou a andar confiante, mas não menos amorosa, com o irmão a acompanhá-la.

— Ninguém me incomodou... — baixou os olhos claros para o chão, sendo guiada e vigiada de perto pela pergunta costumeira dele — Apenas aquele Potter, o qual já reclamei a você, mas não foi nada grave. — isso significava que a morena soube lidar com a situação: acamara o grifinório na Ala Hospitalar — O primo de Bellatrix estava junto. — sua sobrancelha direita se ergueu com o mero nome de sua concunhada: odiava-a. Esqueceu-se, porém, de seu desafeto por outro ainda maior; Locke mencionara a futura família de ambas. Suspirou ainda com seu sinal de irritação à face pálida

— Esteve comigo, de fato. — regozijou-se da aspereza que o irmão usara, pois sentia o mesmo desagrado em confirmar tal fato. Contudo, sua sobrancelha direita voltou à posição normal e assumiu um ar pensativo: não estava contente pela aspereza e sim pelo ciúme. De fato, estava satisfeita, precisamente, com a verdade contida na sua afirmação. Ruborizou ao perceber que pensava em Rabastan e que Locke estava com ela sob seu olhar sondador. Desviou seu anil para o mais longe de ser captado e compreendido, observando um pequeno muggle ordinário.

— Ele fez alguma coisa a você, Meg? — quis saber, envolvendo a irmã numa onda de imagens desconcertantes: mãos dadas, toques sutis em seus cabelos negros, sorrisos trocados, o descompasso atordoante do coração, o alterar da respiração e o olhar penetrante daquele castanho que a atraía. Todas as ondas há muito liberadas dentro do reservado do trem invadiam seu corpo frágil. Apenas o aperto de Locke em seu ombro foi capaz de segurá-la.

— Não fez nada que não pudesse. — sua voz de sino soou sem qualquer emoção, embora não denotasse indiferença. Era o silêncio do coração vazio que não entendia aquele relembrar constante e perturbador, misturado à resignação de Rabastan ter o direito sobre ela enquanto fosse seu noivo. Entrou dentro da carruagem com a ajuda de Locke, desfazendo-se de sua quietude angustiante.

— Sabes que não sou a favor desse casamento... Caso ele tenha lhe feito algum mal, não hesite em me contar. A defenderei para acabar com isso. — fechou seus dedos contra a palma da mão, contraindo sua vontade de berrar em concordância, de fazer sua vontade respeitada por todos de ver-se livre. O anil perdeu-se em meio os postes da rua andante, entranhando-se no escuro fustigante de seu interior. O maior mal não foi feito por Lestrange, e sim pelas circunstâncias. E ela odiava ainda mais isso. Prensou seus lábios para que calasse a desventura das lágrimas de fúria, recuperando-se com uma lufada de vento da sua janela aberta.

— Em meu passeio com Lestrange, — principiou com cuidado, medindo as palavras para que elas não ruíssem seu orgulho — não tive coragem de ir ao banheiro. Tampouco pude comer direito ou acompanhá-lo sem correr em seu encalço. Não pude falar-lhe sem ruborizar, quando estávamos próximos. — confessou aquilo que guardara por uma semana. O julgamento de Locke seria pior do que o de qualquer outra pessoa, ela sabia, mas não conseguia esconder-lhe. Além disso, precisava de sua orientação, pois nem ela compreendera a razão de portar-se tão contraditória e adversa ao seu costume. Encarou-lhe, lacrimosa, os olhos azuis.

**Escócia, 1979**

_And we'll die, we'll die together…_

Saiu de dentro do veículo com despretensiosa elegância — fazia-o em demasia nos últimos tempos, afinal, passava mais tempo a mercê das festas com o término da escola. Respirou o ar agradável de inverno daquele dezembro tempestuoso: preferia tempos revoltos, pois poderia descansar com maior tranquilidade, quando voltasse para casa. Perguntou-se, aliás, o motivo de ter saído dela, tão aquecida e superestimada por seus nervos — preferia a solidão das paredes de seu quarto àquele incômodo descomunal de reunir-se às famílias patriarcais de seu meio. Um suspiro escapou seus lábios arroxeados pelo batom, mas procurou recompor-se: sua máscara de satisfação deveria seguir inquebrável.

Certificou-se que seu rodado e pesado vestido roxo não estava amarrotado da viagem — pareceu-lhe desgastante, aliás, ter de locomover-se de Londres para tão longe; sua sorte era a magia colocada nas rodas do carro, que diminuiu o tempo de viagem e praticamente sobrevoou os quilômetros de distância. Quando se satisfez com sua aparência impecável, arrumando os cabelos negros soltos e lisos — um pequeno truque que aprendera a gostar —, é que resolveu seguir o caminho de seus pais, os quais já estavam quase à porta da mansão.

Estivera ali tantas vezes, nos últimos três anos, que pouco se surpreendeu com as damas-da-noite abertas para a lua cheia que iluminava a fonte e as gramíneas. Tudo adornava-se de prata, e somente a estátua da dita fonte de duas sereias acompanhadas por um pescador, de pé e entre elas, que chamou a sua atenção. Ambas pareciam disputar sua atenção, mas ele continuava absorto em seu trabalho de fisgar os peixes, ignorando a inegável beleza e sorte que lhe sorria. Inspirou o ar gélido e soltou-o, pela boca, produzindo vapor frente ao seu nariz e bochechas corados de frio. Parecia que a estátua ilustrava perfeitamente o quadro que teria de encenar aquela noite, e o clima propiciava a calmaria que deveria munir-se.

Com um último suspiro de resignação, parou de andar e esperou que atendessem a porta junto de seus pais. Sentia-se solitária acompanhada apenas por eles, afinal, seu irmão estaria ao lado de sua noiva, já dentro da mansão e do conforto. Ver-se sem Locke, para seu profundo desespero, era pior que o esperado e, ela sabia, jamais se acostumaria de todo com este destino. Quase consumado e irrevogável. Os contras do amadurecimento não cessariam? Tampouco os contras do casamento? Respirou, pela última vez, o vento purificador. Não precisava lembrar-se de se controlar.

Viu as portas abrirem e seguiu para dentro, onde se despiu, delicadamente, de sua echarpe negra. Os anfitriões cumprimentaram seus pais, ofereceram as tão conhecidas bebidas e petiscos e transbordaram o ego da jovem com elogios — estava linda, de fato, com seu colar e brincos de diamante faiscando sobre os pequenos pontos brilhantes do corpete de seu vestido. Ela podia não aprovar os trajes vitorianos que insistiam usar em bailes de gala, mas sentiu-se reconfortada com os sorrisos graciosos e olhares desejos que lhe ofereciam.

O infortúnio, porém, deu-se de pronto cinco minutos após sua chegada. Notara a presença de Mr. e Mrs. Lestrange no recinto, mais afastados e entretidos com a família Macnair. Presenciou o olhar entediado e aborrecido de Locke ao lado de sua noiva, Cecilia Macnair, a qual parecia tão adoentada quanto da última vez que a vira. Por questão de etiqueta — reafirmando: **pura obrigação** — é que foi unir-se a eles. Mas o pior foi forçar-se a perguntar:

— Onde está Rabastan? — sua voz pareceu a mais pura música de ansiedade acalorada emprestada aos amantes e aos seus delírios de encontrarem-se o mais depressa possível. Locke sorriu zombeteiro, já acostumado aos truques da irmã.

— Foi com Walden para o quarto de Mister Wilkes. — respondeu Mrs. Lestrange com indiscutível gosto de vê-la interessada com o paradeiro do _noivo_. Até mesmo a mera menção daquele laço entre os dois a enervava, por isso preferiu não pensar o que se passava na mente de sua futura sogra.

— Posso procurá-lo? — indagou a seu pai, pois os costumes desaprovavam uma moça adentrar o quarto de um rapaz com ele presente e, pior, acompanhado por mais pessoas do mesmo gênero. O pai ponderou por alguns instantes e deu-se por vencido com a autorização de Mr. e Mrs. Wilkes: permitiu que fosse.

Subiu as escadas com pouca pressa — na realidade, nenhuma —, mas sabia que não precisaria gastar seu tempo apenas naquilo: ela não sabia qual era o quarto de Wilkes e todos se esqueceram de dizer-lhe. Pareceu natural que batesse por engano em cinco portas diferentes, sem que obtivesse resposta. Apenas na sexta que notou a luz acesa, então teve o cuidado de encenar com perfeição:

— Rabastan? Podes sair? — e deu três batidas na porta, deixando-a entreaberta. Havia algo errado com aquele pedaço do quarto que pôde ver: ele era pintado de rosa bem claro e tinha o inegável aroma feminino de rosas. Sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se como de praxe: encontrara a morada da segunda sereia.

Enquanto ouvia respirações entrecortadas dentro do aposento, pôs-se a arrumar o vestido com grande preocupação no colo dos seios. Estavam exuberantes demais para uma dama elegante e sem a baixeza de utilizar-se de seu corpo para conseguir atenção — já a tinha naturalmente, sem pretextos. Suspirou quando findou seu trabalho, perguntando-se o porquê da demora em atendê-la.

Uma luminosa ideia aqueceu o seu âmago: talvez Rabastan estivesse ocupado com a menina Wilkes e esquecera-se dela. Uma cena dos dois se beijando e em poucos trajes passou como um filme feliz em sua mente, pois aquilo significaria mudança de planos. Afinal, ainda não tinha o prometido anel para selar o fado e ambos eram livres para escolher outras aventuras! Um sorriso genuíno preencheu seus lábios em êxtase com a imaginação — _podia ser_.

Porém, para sua descompostura total, não fora atendida por um Lestrange ofegante ou uma Isabella rubra de embaraço. Antes estivesse mais preparada para a surpresa de ter, simplesmente, errado o quarto e seguido para o seguinte, onde encontraria o supracitado sentado satisfeito na cama de Ares. Mas vê-lo daquela forma, sem aviso prévio e tão bonito, foi demais para sua pose de garota perfeita: sua máscara ruiu como sempre fazia ao ver Evan Rosier sorrindo.

Sentiu sua boca entreabrir-se sem ter o que dizer, bem como sua mão fora erguida e beijada antes que pudesse se lembrar da etiqueta de retribuir o cumprimento. Sua memória não fazia jus às duas safiras que encarava com tanto afinco, tampouco seu corpo correspondeu como de praxe: seu coração paralisou-se ao invés de bombear mais rápido o sangue que aumentava o calor. Tudo se desacelerou dentro dela, como se tivesse anestesiada por uma forte bebida. Depois de dois meses — mais ou menos — havia o reencontro tão esperado e pouco preparado.

— Rosier... — foi capaz de dizer, após longos segundos de desconfortável descontrole — pois era com pesar que sempre se descontrolava, embora aquele não fosse o caso. Retribuiu, enfim, o sorriso com o seu melhor, esquecendo-se de respeitar sua condição de prometida de outro. De fato, perto de Evan as convenções mundanas esvaíam-se. Ainda mais se ele terminasse de fazer a proposta que, na verdade, fizera.

Sair apenas os dois para um lugar mais reservado? Rosier estaria em seu juízo perfeito? Era certo de que estavam na casa de um dos seus melhores amigos, mas isso não garantia a segurança de um encontro. Se sua mãe desconfiasse que estivesse passando o tempo com Rosier e não com seu noivo, talvez ela a casasse em dois dias para assegurar-se da não repetição do fato. Quanto mais se soubesse que o rapaz trouxera um presente. Aliás, que presente? Não havia nenhum embrulho em suas mãos. A curiosidade — ou o puro desejo — foi maior que seu bom senso — como sempre seria tratando-se de Rosier.

— Há quartos vazios neste andar. Passei por, pelo menos, cinco. — concordou em segredo que aquela seria sua última vez: não poderia continuar naqueles encontros furtivos para sempre; precisavam de alternativa ou nenhuma. Tomou-lhe pela mão para longe do quarto, sequer lembrando-se que Alecto estava ali esperando — a amiga entenderia, quando explicasse —, e guiando-o para a última porta do corredor, ao lado esquerdo.

O primeiro quarto em que ela havia batido era muito escuro, mas arejado — excelente para o momento. A lua cheia tentava incidir pelas frestas da janela, mas seu esforço não era suficiente. Deixou que ele passasse antes de fechá-los ali, cuidando para não fazer barulho desnecessário. Se havia tantas testemunhas quanto Evan falava — Erebus, Isabella, Amycus e Alecto — de seu sumiço, era melhor que evitasse mais alarde. Afinal, Rabastan não tardaria voltar e notaria a falta do integrante que disparava, agora, seu coração.

Virou-se para ele sentindo suas maçãs do rosto arder de expectativa e outra emoção que se negava conhecer. Talvez fosse mais apropriado, por ser a última escapada, que não reafirmasse seus laços latentes com o jovem em questão, pois seria demasiado triste ter de se despedir disso mais tarde. Inspirou ar suficiente para recompor-se.

— Aqui estamos. O que tem para mim? — foi direta, um traço que aprendera a possuir quando acompanhada por ele. Tinha medo de demorar-se e visse sua máscara ruir mais uma vez. Na verdade, terminar por completo de cair, pois as rachaduras continuavam tão presentes quanto a genuína vontade de beijá-lo. Seus lábios tremeram reivindicando tal reação ao ambiente, mas sua mente berrava "não".

Vira a feição admirada de Rosier por sua esperteza: o rapaz reconhecia seu poder de desmoronar qualquer barreira criada por Megaira. Perguntou-se se seria assim para sempre, se teria todas as suas emoções quase escancaradas para os olhos safiras que a perseguiam em sonhos. Era tão desconfortável que a morena simplesmente ignorava, quando recobrava a consciência e ficava longe dele, suas ações e reações ao lembrar-se delas. Também assassinava seu orgulho ferido por demonstrar claramente sua preferência por Evan, mas nenhuma dessas medidas foi tomada — ou seria tão cedo.

Sentiu que as grandes mãos de Rosier envolviam-na e colocava-a em zona de perigo: ficar tão próxima de seu corpo másculo e quente representava o risco de rendição às suas vontades despertadas. Comprimiu o lábio inferior com o superior, negando-se experimentar o sabor hipnotizante que teria a boca e a pele de Evan; não perderia para seu coração, era superior aos encantos que a induziam ao erro. Tinha de mostrar-se assim. Mas a mão que vagava para sua nuca, queimando sua pele desprotegida das costas, era arma letal.

Sentia sua respiração aumentar o ritmo e seu subjugado órgão bombear feito louco o sangue para os extremos frios de seu corpo. Agora eles aguardavam o momento exato de subjugarem-na, mas sua força de vontade de provar-se capaz de conter-se continuava intacta. Ou assim supunha sua mente deturpada pelo perfume masculino que a embebedava. Outra vez, porém, para ganho do corpo, Rosier provocou: encostou seus narizes e aproximou suas bocas. O hálito quente dele tinha cheiro de menta viciante e pecaminosa... Fechou os olhos antevendo o erro, mas surpreendeu-se com um beijo próximo à boca e outro no maxilar.

Abriu os olhos expirando o ar com alívio. Continuava com os lábios comprimidos e — surpreendeu-se — com a mente limpa da interferência dos hormônios. As carícias de Evan prosseguiam em seu pescoço e orelha, mas, como teve prazer em constatar, não surtiam o efeito avassalador que deveriam. Nem as palavras proferidas ali foram suficientes para desestruturá-la. Assustou-se com a força que não imaginava ter. "Por que jamais a demonstrá-la antes?" era a repreensão que dava em si mesma enquanto o assistia afastar-se, colocando as mãos em sua cintura, e recomeçar a falar banalidades. Sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se e ignorou o assunto desinteressante dele quanto sua ausência. Afinal, Rosier não precisava saber de todas as coisas que aconteceram nestes dois meses... Seria arriscado, conhecendo-o como o conhecia.

Baixou os olhos ainda negando-se a dizer-lhe os dias passados, mas descontraindo os lábios presos. Esperava que assim ele compreendesse que não contaria nada, contudo, sentia muito por esconder-lhe a verdade. Sua sorte foi Evan não dar oportunidade de resposta, pois estava demasiado eufórico. Assim ele não perceberia nada de anormal no comportamento distante e controlado de Megaira. Rosier não saberia por ela que a data do casamento já havia sido marcada, tampouco que, na comemoração privativa das famílias, beijara Rabastan _com vontade_.

Os lábios de Rosier transformaram-se nos de Rabastan quando eles encontraram os dela, imóveis e mórbidos. Culpava-se por ter beijado o segundo, lembrando-se da sensação incômoda que a ocasião trouxera à sua alma. Repudiava enquanto os lábios de Rabastan comprimiam os seus, implorava pelos lábios que agora a tocavam. Mas o que a aturdia era a comparação: Rabastan jamais fora digno de ser comparado a Rosier. Repreendeu-se por isso também, observando-o afastar-se com um sorriso alegre. Genuinamente alegre e divino. Entreabriu a boca sem saber como proceder: nem fechara os olhos para a sensação do selo de Evan!

Viu-o tirar de dentro do bolso o tal presente. Era um lindo e delicado pingente em forma de rosa, incrustada de rubis e adoçada de... _Amor_. Estendeu a mão para receber a pequena preciosidade, ouvindo as explicações desnecessárias de Rosier. Ela sabia que tal pingente teria grande significado ao rapaz já que o dava para Megaira com tamanha boa vontade e afeto. Umedeceu os lábios e deu um meio sorriso envergonhado ao ouvi-lo preferi-la à Isabella. Conhecia este sentimento de desgosto por ser noiva de outrem. Por que então não fechara os olhos? Estaria preocupada demais em denunciar seu ato e perder, assim, o prestígio com Rosier? Seu coração espremeu-se em seu peito, faltando-lhe o ar: era isso.

Gargalhou aliviada ao perceber o quanto o sangue ainda fervia e pedia por mais contato com Rosier. Em nenhum momento teve controle de si, apenas iludiu-se! Gargalhou também da ilusão dele de, um dia, ainda pertencerem-se. Será que o próprio acreditava em suas palavras? Seria bom se assim fosse, se elas pudessem mesmo prometer algo dessa instância**.** Sentiu a mão de Rosier posicioná-la para mais uma demonstração aberta de afeto, os lábios comprimirem o seu e, enfim, o corpo subjugá-la.A satisfação de finalmente entregar-se era extasiante.

Interrompeu, porém, a fantástica rendição empurrando-o um pouco para trás apenas para dizer:

— Senti sua falta. — encarava as safiras com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios — E continuarei sentindo. — murmurou ao tornar aproximar as bocas num beijo intenso. Tomou o lábio inferior dele para si, forçando-o permitir a entrada de sua língua enquanto as mãos — até então inutilizadas — agarravam-se aos cabelos negros. Experimentou o sabor de menta e mútuo querer, deslizando a mão esquerda do pescoço às costas largas de Rosier.

**Londres, 1979**

_Lie, I say never..._

— Certo, minha vez. — concordou com um sorriso satisfeito à face pálida — Então, citarei Hermann Claudius, no original. — a boca transformou-se em escárnio puro com sua piada interna, arrancando apenas um olhar aborrecido e entediado de seu companheiro. Ele sabia que não tardaria o bom clima entre eles acabar, que logo a tempestade recomeçaria, mas não disse palavra. Sempre a deixava experimentar o limiar tênue da relação, pois também gostava da aventura de ultrapassar o limite estabelecido pela conveniência.

— Die Liebe — o título do poema bordou o pano de fundo da piada, pois a sobrancelha dele ergueu-se de chateação — Die Liebe hemmet nichts; sie kennt nicht Tür noch Riegel — o alemão tinha pouquíssimo sotaque de inglês, com as suas especificidades bem marcadas — como a pronúncia prolongada da vogal "i" quando grafado "ie", ou quando a trema posicionava-se acima da vogal e seu som saía mais fechado — e sem erros quanto ao conteúdo, pois já o tinha gravado bem após tantas leituras.

— Und dringt durch alles sich; — o rapaz distanciava-se da cama com o desinteresse latente em seus passos arrastados. Ela ergueu-se também, acompanhando-o em sua caminhada pelo quarto espaçoso e de móveis rústicos, o que fê-lo assanhar os cabelos castanhos em sinal de nervosismo — Sie ist ohn Anbeginn, schlug ewig ihre Flügel — ambos estancaram frente à janela, visualizando a agradável primavera de abril: os jardins de Mrs. Lestrange estavam impecáveis em qualidade e variedade de espécimes, mas ela ainda não havia terminado — Und schlägt sie ewiglich.¹ — agora ele podia rebelar-se, o que não demorou a fazê-lo:

— Sabes que não sei alemão. — ele estava de costas, mas ela sabia o efeito que os versos originais de seus poemas favoritos provocavam.

— Menospreza a língua porque não a sabe. — simplificou a questão com o sorriso de satisfação retornando à face. Era deveras divertido vê-lo sem opiniões sobre algo, pois era ocasião rara. Sentia, por pouco e discutível tempo, que era melhor do que ele. Pelo menos quanto a conhecimento de línguas modernas — até mesmo as antigas.

— Se tens consciência disso, podia evitar desgastes. — virou-se para ela com o rosto lívido de tédio e embaraço. Tornava, porém, mais excitante as citações em língua estrangeira — Não faz muito tempo que já tivemos a briga do dia. Poupemo-nos para o amanhã. — selou da melhor maneira o que poderia ser uma discussão longa e desnecessária. Lembrá-la de que haveria um amanhã para os dois arruinou seu bom-humor repentino e fê-la afastar-se da janela e voltar para a cama.

Rabastan Lestrange foi buscá-la em sua casa, disse-lhe que fariam um programa sossegado e livre de interferências — o que significava um tempo apenas para os dois, sem nenhuma testemunha ao pouco afeto que os unia. Aceitou o termo principal do passeio de bom grado, acompanhando-o para longe de seus pais e seus sorrisos felizes pela aproximação de ambos. Aparataram quase sete metros de distância da mansão Nott, desaparatando duas quadras antes da rua da mansão Lestrange — a que se localizava dentro da cidade, pelo menos. Até aquele momento, tudo seguia o planejado.

Entraram sem demora, cumprimentando os progenitores e — após alguns minutos formais de conversa — seguiram para o quarto do rapaz — com a permissão de Mr. e Mrs. Lestrange —, no segundo andar. Megaira correra para a janela aberta, interessada em observar as novas coleções de orquídeas e petúnias mencionadas pela futura sogra. O anel em seu dedo anelar direito faiscou mínimos sóis pelas paredes do quarto abarrotado de livros, uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa, escrivaninha e penteadeira do século passado. Também iluminou-se com aqueles pontos róseos e brancos, os quais cobriam seu rosto resignado, os cabelos negros presos em uma trança grossa e embutida, e o vestido azul de seda e fita — de um tom de azul mais escuro — na cintura, o qual delineava com sutileza o corpo sedutor. Cogitou sorrir ou comentar a beleza do jardim, mas ouviu-o fechar a porta.

— Qual o problema? — sua voz de sino exigiu uma explicação para aquele comportamento indecoroso. Uma dama jamais poderia fechar-se com um rapaz em seu quarto, e Rabastan conhecia bem esta regra, pois sempre que subiam ficavam com a porta entreaberta. Fitou o rosto misterioso do primo com desconfiança: Lestrange não fazia nada impensadamente.

— Nenhum. Estou cumprindo o que prometi. — respondeu displicente. A sobrancelha direta de Megaira se ergueu e seus lábios rosados ao natural foram umedecidos. Não gostava quando Lestrange tornava-se insondável, pois nunca representava benefício para ela, tampouco para seus propósitos. Suspirou, aproximando-se do primo a passos calmos.

— Compreendo... — preferiu ignorar seu bom senso e seguir o guia da dança — Mas percebi que não estamos no seu quarto. — observou ainda com seu rosto e voz alterados pela desconfiança. Megaira aprendeu a lidar com a perda, momentânea, de sua capacidade de atuar quando se encontrava sozinha com Rabastan. Afinal, não era segredo seu desagrado com o noivado, tampouco sua mínima boa vontade em tentar sentir algo de especial pelo futuro esposo. Apesar do anel em seu dedo, de suas inscrições coercitivas, ainda tinha esperanças de livrar-se.

— É a consequência da faxina da primavera. — o sorriso de Rabastan continuava misterioso. Na realidade, satisfeito. Há muito que o rapaz não sorria daquela forma, apenas quando foi desafiado por Nott quanto ao noivado. Também acontecia nas raras vezes, apesar de existentes — como afirmado anteriormente —, em que Megaira esquecia-se de disfarçar sua essência. A solidão parecia um antídoto à sua necessidade de camuflar-se.

— Ah... — encerrou o assunto e os passos que os distanciava. Próximos, pegou-se analisando — como sempre fazia — os traços de Lestrange.

Sua boca era fina, porém repleta de dentes bem cuidados. Tinha a barba por fazer, o que destoava de sua elegância nata. Tinha também uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda que mais parecia uma covinha solitária. Havia cílios, muitos e longos, ilustrações de seu corpo delgado. Demorou-se para fitar os olhos, pois eles a incomodavam: era a parte de seu todo que mais a atraía e, para sua fúria, intimidava-a. Eram de Elizabeth². Ademais, seu castanho era seco, vivaz, angustiante...

Interrompeu suas observações graças ao abrupto aperto que Lestrange deu em seu braço direito. Foi tão violento e desconcertante que Megaira não teve tempo de fugir: viu-se envolvida pelos seus dois braços em um abraçado inesperado. Seu coração disparou de medo daquela reação ilógica, a qual machucava seus braços desesperados para se livrar.

— O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTAS FAZENDO?! — irritou-se. E aquilo não podia acontecer, simplesmente. Megaira jamais controlava sua fúria no auge, e ela pouco demorava em alcançar o apogeu, pois a tornava passional irritação de qualquer natureza.

Não respondeu, tampouco atendeu aos seguintes apelos pela soltura; estava determinado. "A que?" era a pergunta feita por sua cabeça deturpada pelo torpor da ira e do suspense. Não sabia, de fato, como portar-se em situações de emoções extremas, intensidades abalavam sua estrutura. Prosseguiram, então, cada qual com sua peleja, até que silenciaram, da mesma forma repentina e irracional, a disputa de forças com um beijo.

Não houve estágio: o beijou iniciou-se sôfrego. Sofreguidão de mãos a afastar e unir, de empurrões e avanços, de respirações unas, de _violência_. Bruteza animal de quem força-se e esforça-se. Indelicadeza de egos confrontando-se e permitindo-se. Ambiguidades sôfregas consumindo-se internamente. Isso também era _Poder_. Resumia-se o beijo, portanto, a uma fúria indomável por vencer. E, com inabalável intensidade, teve violento fim: Rabastan mordeu o lábio inferior de Megaira a ponto de fazê-la gemer alto.

Um pigarro foi ouvido e os dois soltaram-se na mesma rapidez da origem. A boca de Megaira pulsava, principalmente sob o local mordido, e sentia seu corpo dolorido em todos os pontos tocados pelos dedos fortes de Rabastan. Arfava e ruborizava a cada segundo, compreendendo a motivação de tudo: Mr. Lestrange estava à porta, impassível. Baixou seus olhos azuis para o chão, lutando contra evasão da sua ira descontrolada: _caíra_. Pérfida e tolamente caíra.

— Bellatrix chegou. — anunciou antes de partir e deixar a porta escancarada. Elfos passavam em seus afazeres e ali se encontravam os dois, calados. Ela concentrava-se em guardar a ofensa e ele... Negou-se encará-lo para confirmar, então interpretou seu silêncio como um regozijo.

Deitou-se na cama observando os títulos nas prateleiras que tomavam a maioria das paredes. Rabastan demorou-se um pouco para acompanhá-la, esperando recompor-se também, e escolhendo um livro para ler.

— Não existem fatos morais ou imorais em um livro. Os livros são apenas bem escritos ou mal escritos. Isto é tudo. — citou do Prefácio.³

Ele voltou a sentar-se encostado ao estrabo da cama enquanto ela deitou-se ao seu lado mirando o teto alto. Resignou-se a ficar calada, pensando xingamentos em alemão. Acreditou que o fim de seu dia seria aquele, mas teve seus planos novamente mudados com a entrada de Bellatrix Black no recinto. Olhou de soslaio para o noivo, notando que ele não se movera ao escutá-la, tampouco elevou os olhos da página que lia. Fechou o semblante em resposta àquela indiferença: o hábito o tornara negligente? Levantou-se da cama ao ouvir seu nome, aprumando o vestido e os vários fios de cabelo soltos de sua trança.

— Olá, concunhada! — respondeu com graciosidade e uma reverência. Soltou os cabelos e ameaçou refazer a trança, mas outros dedos ocuparam-se disso: ele havia levantado e ficado atrás dela. Isto, porém, não diminuía a má impressão de outrora. Ela não gostava de _hábitos_, tampouco entre cunhados. Menos ainda entre _Bellatrix_ e seu noivo.

— Mr. Lestrange avisou-nos de sua chegada. — talvez assim ela percebesse que não era bem-vinda, pois a etiqueta era bem clara quanto a recepção de recém-chegados em casa pelos presentes. O sorriso dela, porém, ilustrava uma realidade bem diferente, convidativa. Às vezes, tinha raiva de sua própria personagem.

Sentia os dedos de Lestrange perderem-se no ébano fácil de controlar de seus cabelos. Eram ágeis, mas falhas ocasionais ocorriam por seu despreparo. Riu-se da tentativa, permitindo-o prosseguir e regozijar-se do feito quando terminasse. Ademais, o sutil vinco sombrio que perpassara a face ultrajada de Black a incentivava prolongar o desprazer em ser tocada com tamanho carinho pelo noivo. Divertia-se com o embaraço dela em relação aos modos delicados de seu cunhado gastos com Nott. O sorriso genuíno de felicidade, pincelado de desafio, surgiu em seus lábios e dominou suas emoções.

Ouviu o ego ferido de Bellatrix pronunciar-se pomposo, omitindo-se entre as palavras. Até as desculpas proferidas pela dita rainha do coração dos Lestrange pareceu-lhe delicioso: sentia as vibrações do ódio desperto e fez questão de cultivá-lo com o silêncio que seguiu suas desculpas. Nunca simpatizara com Bellatrix, perguntando-se o que tal moça sem trejeitos verdadeiramente moldados pela educação tinha de especial para conseguir tamanha afeição. Ali estava sua resposta, enfim: encantava apenas por buscar isso. Era uma tola criança carente, a qual desmerecia qualquer tempo desperdiçado em pensamento. Megaira suspirou, dando as costas para a concunhada que saía.

Atreveu-se fitar o castanho indecifrável, porém sedutor, de Rabastan por um segundo, esquecendo-se da trança. Ela reconhecia o desejo por ludibriá-la com a carícia trocada, portanto não podia ceder. Não se permitia, também, recuar de seu posto de noiva, pois desagradava-lhe a idéia de ser ultrapassada por uma _bárbara_. Jamais lidaria com seu ego se assim tudo se desse. Selou, então, seus lábios resignados aos planos de sobrepor-se selarem os lábios imóveis de Lestrange. Ele não esperava este movimento adverso: Megaira costumava pedir explicações ou jogava-lhe palavras ferinas quando discordava de algo ocorrido.

A surpresa dele dizia muito para a morena, pois significava que estava certa. Havia o _hábito_. Reprovável e indecoroso _costume_ de tratarem-se, embora superficialmente, como irmãos. O encostar de lábios abriu as portas para um beijo mais elaborado, livre de qualquer emoção terna que poderia suscitar nos transeuntes elfos. Megaira sentia-se traída: Rabastan sabia o quanto desaprovava o comportamento expansivo e intragável de Bellatrix, mas ele insistia em ter relações aquém da formalidade. Isto ele podia obrigar-se realizar **apenas com ela**, pois assim esperavam seus pais.

Ouviu passos estancarem defronte a porta e cogitou ser a concunhada. Continuou o beijo calmo, tomando os cabelos castanhos de Lestrange em um apertado laço entre os dedos. A outra mão agarrava-se ao cachecol negro que usava para adornar-lhe o charme europeu nato. Lestrange retribuía com a mesma intensidade branda, aguardando o momento da represália, pois sabia que viria sem aviso. Estava moldando-se ao jeito tempestivo de Megaira, quando irada — reconhecia até suas feições pálidas e inexprimíveis desses momentos.

Os passos prosseguiram seu caminho até eles, mostrando-se pesados e arrastados. Uma dama não andava daquela forma, mesmo Miss Black. Afastaram-se, permanecendo apenas abraçados e olharam para o recém-chegado: Mr. Lestrange encarava-os surpreso e confuso. Havia surpreendido o casal duas vezes em trocas explícitas de afeto, um recorde. Apesar da aparência de felicidade e paixão, Mr. Lestrange não se deixava enganar, porque conhecia o coração determinado herdado por Miss Nott. Mas aquilo mudava suas impressões. Pigarreou, separando-os enfim.

— Não sei o que se passa, mas espero não ver repetições. — o chocolate em seus olhos vagou pelos dois e ele forçou-se a demonstrar nervosismo. Era indiferente demais, porém, para conseguir tal efeito e Megaira simulou embaraço para agradar seu ego. Com efeito, perguntou-se se era mesmo uma simulação.

— Perdoe-nos. — pediu Rabastan com uma reverência — Não pretendíamos ofendê-lo. — pegou a noiva pela mão, mostrando ao pai o quanto sua confusão podia aumentar ao assisti-los em seu ambiente natural de solidão — Prometo que não vai mais acontecer. — Mr. Lestrange arqueou as sobrancelhas, resoluto em não mais desperdiçar seu ocioso tempo com falácias: tinha ordens de sua esposa para cumprir.

— Imagino que não. — suspirou ao virar-se para sair do quarto, caminhando lentamente — Junte-se a nós, meu filho. Sua mãe deseja falar-lhe. — retirou-se enquanto Rabastan encarava Megaira e apertava sua mão.

— Sabes que melhorara o meu plano com este último beijo, presumo.

— Presumes corretamente. — suspirou, retribuindo o aperto.

— Foi premeditado ou não passou de pura conseqüência de seu desafeto para com minha cunhada?

— Isto importa? — sua sobrancelha direita ergueu-se.

— Interessante... — murmurou em resposta, aproximando os rostos mais uma vez em um selar de lábios. O gosto de Megaira, porém, não respondeu sua pergunta, apenas aumentou a dúvida. Ela retribuiu o gesto dele e soltou sua mão, permitindo-o livrar-se da temida represália, não sem antes ter o cachecol retirado de seu pescoço. Saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com o cachecol em mãos.

Havia ruborizado de verdade pra Mr. Lestrange? Teve a respiração entrecortada pela pergunta explícita em suas maçãs do rosto e movimento involuntário de seu estômago. _Envergonhara-se_. Mas tinha consciência que fora apenas pelo sentimento de posse que envenenara seu coração desde a aparição de Miss Black. Afinal, que direito de _hábito_ a bárbara tinha sobre **seu** futuro senhor? Com efeito, aquela idéia repugnante insistia em ser o único argumento aceitável para seu comportamento e isto a abalava.

Colocou o cachecol sobre o nariz, inalando o perfume de Rabastan com velada vontade. Queria reconhecer ali o que a movera: ser possessiva não era de seu feitio. Pelo menos não quando se tratava de Lestrange. A única coisa que entendeu, porém, não satisfez seu ego: _acostumara-se_, quiçá _deliciava-se_, com o perfume dele. Baixou o cachecol, inspirando sua insanidade e expirando a determinação. Caminhou para a penteadeira, colocando a peça em seus ombros e finalizando a trança sem desmanchar o trabalho feito.

Pelo reflexo é que viu o retorno de Bellatrix e entristeceu-se ao perceber que seu ego parecia recuperado. Voltou sua atenção para si novamente, proibindo-se de demonstrar insatisfação. Era tentada a denunciar-se por Miss Black, a qual se apoiava no batente e punha-se a falar. Será que a morena não compreendia a palavra "descaso"? Megaira teria de ser direta ou menos sutil? Suspirou quando a concunhada aludiu à intimidade que tinha com a futura família de ambas — era tão infantil, pensando que a disputava tratava-se apenas de hierarquia dentro da mansão. Megaira compreendia muito melhor e com maior complexidade aquilo pelo o que lutava.

— Eles já desistiram de chamar-me para participar de suas reuniões particulares. — obrigou-se a respondê-la por mera polidez, assistindo-se ajeitar o cachecol em posições diferentes — Sabem que não aceito me intrometer em seus assuntos, pois é bastante incômodo ter seus segredos revelados perante terceiros. — sorriu com a sutileza de quem desdenha em segredo, ilustrando sua teoria. Ergueu-se da cadeira, colocando o cachecol sobre a cama e aproximando-se de Bellatrix. Alguns pontos de seu pescoço estavam avermelhados pela força que usara ao ajeitar o tecido.

— Conheces o jardim secreto desta casa? — aceitou o convite da concunhada em acompanhá-la, mas não resistiu à vontade de subjugá-la: era óbvio que a rival não conhecia o mencionado lugar. Apenas Rabastan sabia onde era — e que existia tal encanto dentro da mansão — e a levara em um de seus encontros. O golpe de misericórdia ao ego de Miss Black estava por vir. Megaira dançaria conforme a música infantil de Bellatrix em seu duelo particular, mostrando-se tão digna de conduzir quanto a adversária.

**Inglaterra, 1980**

_Supermassive Black Hole_

Havia um ar inegável de glamour no tema que escolhera: os anos vinte são conhecidos até hoje como o tempo do jazz, das grandes e agitadas festas, bebidas e falas de liberdade sobre gênero e raça, literatura e demais artes unidas e perdidas em várias escolas divergentes e complementares entre si. E, como dissera a si mesma entre um escândalo solitário e outro, pelo menos alguma coisa naquele dia deveria ser excelente e ser agradável ao seu gosto.

Observava, demasiada aturdida pela quantidade de pessoas que atenderam ao chamado de seus pais, as mesinhas redondas dispostas no jardim de trás de sua mansão. Não podia negar que sua mãe possuía um dom ímpar de surpreendê-la: as luminárias antigas ficavam estupendas ao centro das mesas com petúnias brancas e jasmins lilases a rodeá-las. Até mesmo os cartões que designavam onde cada convidado estava ocupando, nos seus tons pastel, atendiam a recomendação da morena: elegância e beleza.

A fresta da cortina pela qual vislumbrava a obra de arte de responsabilidade de seus pais era estreita o bastante para ninguém vê-la de volta. Desconfiava que seus conhecidos — ou aqueles com que trocava perífrases infindáveis e reconhecia o espírito traiçoeiro —, os quais sempre souberam enxergar além e assim procuravam provocar alguma calamidade a quem quer que fosse, teriam o desplante de flagrar sua espiada, mas isso não a detinha de continuar desprezando e amando cada pormenor.

Esse misto de sentimento já era esperado e fora bem preparado em seu interior: compreendia o significado de Cole Porter e Oscar Peterson embalar a morte do último fragmento de esperança que ainda nutria, o quanto sua alma agonizava entre os dentes cerrados de frustração e, por conseguinte, os espasmos de dor que sua mandíbula contraída causava em sua cabeça cansada de revirar toda a história, desde o princípio. Ela não entendia, de fato, o que havia feito de errado para estar na posição indissolúvel em que estava. Tinha a certeza de ter lutado com todas as suas forças contra o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Soltou um suspiro longo, afastando-se da janela. Antes, porém, a figura de um rapaz no meio de todas as luzes das mesinhas, de todas as pétalas perfumadas, fez implodir seu coração. O sentimento que existia nele por aquele de olhos tão azuis e fascinantes quanto os dela, de pele alva e macia, de músculos e piadas juvenis pareceu atenuar-se. Se pudesse, o pintor surrealista que a eternizava ali teria ressignificado os toques finais. Ou o começo do quadro...

Mais ao canto de sua visão periférica notou quem procurava com tanta avidez entre as pessoas: estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito magro, apoiava suas costas e a perna direita na parede ruída. Megaira inspirou e expirou. Inspirou e expirou. Inspirou. Expirou.

— Há algo de errado? — Locke perguntou confuso com a expressão reconciliadora que sua irmã tinha. Ela procurava ordenar os sentimentos e não ser movida puramente pela raiva. Aliás, não podia demonstrar sua vontade ferina de arrancar-lhe os olhos, pois aprendera a importância do orgulho ainda há pouco.

— Não, estava apenas me tranquilizando. — foi a primeira vez que mentiu para o irmão. E a última, pois Locke logo percebeu as narinas da irmã se inflar. Daquela vez deixou passar a impressão que teve, porque a pequena tinha passado por estresse o bastante. Ofereceu-lhe a mão, mas Miss Nott a rejeitou e disse que fosse à frente, pois tinha de ter com Master Lestrange.

— O que vai falar com ele? — o ciúme perguntou por ele.

— Apenas quero agradecer a tarde que tive. Ele não tem culpa, afinal, da minha falta de sorte. — havia uma resolução tão profunda na voz de sino de Megaira que Locke assentiu com sua vontade. Acompanhou a irmã de Jugson e o próprio, o qual reclamava não querer brincar com Louise, Claire e Isabella, pois eram muito novas. Miss Nott aproximou-se do displicente Master Lestrange.

— Gostou da brincadeira?

— Sim. Admiro jogos temperados de adrenalina.

— Reconheço que foi muito mais entusiasmante que pensei.

— Devo agradecer-lhe o prazer?

— Não, eu devo a você.

— Digamos que ficaremos devendo um ao outro.

— E como pretende pagar-me?

— Pensarei em alguma coisa, no futuro. E quanto a você?

— Anotarei todas as possíveis formas de lhe pagar que me passarem pela cabeça.

— Vemo-nos.

— Espero que logo. Não costumo dever.

— Eu tampouco.

Evitou o espelho pelo qual passava, apagando qualquer traço que lembrasse sua própria figura à caráter para a ocasião, e se movimentava para longe da penteadeira de seu quarto. Era um desperdício isso: estava deslumbrante. O vestido branco com detalhes negros caía-lhe com perfeição, pois adornava as curvas de seu corpo com displicente sensualidade. Sua beleza já sutil como a Zelda Fitzgerald, atemporal como o próprio nome e trabalho da escritora, também ficava senil antes do previsto por causa de seu desamor.

Postou-se, de pé, próxima à sua cama desarrumada. Proibira qualquer elfo de fazê-la por puro capricho de quem ainda podia comporta-se segundo suas decisões, fossem elas infantis ou não. Isso, porém — apesar de já esperado —, não atenuou sua ira implacável. Afinal, como a própria característica que a designava, sua ira jamais encontraria paz a partir das oito e meia daquela noite. E já eram oito e quinze.

O estrondo de pratos quebrados, um após o outro initerruptamente, podia ser ouvido por toda a mansão, como se zombasse da grandiosidade da construção. Os berros também preenchiam o silêncio dos pequeninos que assistiam ao espetáculo de mãe e filha sem poderem fazer nada para apartá-las. O que eles seriam capazes de fazer, afinal, para minar o ódio crescente de uma pela outra?

— SABES QUE NADA DISSO ADIANTARÁ, MEGAIRA! — suas imagens eram tão semelhantes que era difícil comparar e encontrar a que estivesse mais rubra, ou mais afobada, ou mais descontente.

— EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM ELE, MAMÃE! DESISTA DE UMA VEZ! — as lágrimas de ambas selavam as injúrias que queriam dizer uma a outra enquanto os pratos que espatifavam no chão eram consequências das ondas de fúria que esse silenciar causava.

— VAI, E VOCÊ SABE! A FAMÍLIA LESTRANGE SE UNIRÁ OUTRA VEZ E FAREMOS SEU NOIVADO CONFORME MEU IRMÃO DESEJAR...

— NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! EU ME RECUSO A PARTICIPAR DO MEU PRÓPRIO VELÓRIO! NÃO VOU SUICIDAR CADA SONHO QUE TIVE...

— NÃO ME IMTERROMPA!

— NÃO ME MATE!

O último grito de terror e ira foi liberado enquanto caminhava até a janela: se era mesmo o fim de toda uma renúncia — quase sempre velada, desmascarada apenas quando sua raiva estava no auge —, então enfrentaria isso com a resignação que adquirira desde o evento lembrado; a discussão com sua mãe custou-lhe tão caro que jamais voltara a fazer algo parecido com a mesma e passou a dedicar-se mais a manter sua máscara frente ao noivado consumado.

No meio do caminho viu-se: a pedra que não conseguira tirar de seu destino. Seu véu de rede prateada e flores brancas dos lados, que o seguravam sobre os cabelos negros e ondulados na raiz, forçou um sorriso em seu rosto levemente maquiado. Ele, o sorriso, emoldurou até mesmo os planos de lua-de-mel do futuro _casal_. Oh, sim, ela já se resignara com a palavra... Pelo menos julgava isto enquanto a última lágrima rolava contra sua vontade de voltar a demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Limpou e guardou o choro mínimo ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo que terminavam em cachos soltos e brilhantes. Suspirou trazendo frivolidades à mente perturbada em demasia entre o passado, o presente e o por vir; passou a se vangloriar por ter escolhido um véu que não desajeitasse ou escondesse os cabelos e ficasse apenas sobre o topo da cabeça. O que o desespero não faz com o indivíduo? Humilha-o até enlouquecer ou esquecer sobre seus objetivos.

Os balões rosados esvoaçantes entre alguns espaços livres entre as mesas traziam a resolução: Rabastan seria seu marido, mas seu coração seria dela. Não pertenceria nem a Evan mais, pois este também não soubera lutar por ela. A amargura se solidificava a cada minuto. E já eram oito e dezessete.

_You caught me under false pretenses…_

* * *

><p>¹<em>Das Buch der Lyrik, <em>1954.

²Elizabeth Bennet de _Pride and Prejudice_, de Jane Austen.

³_Prefácio_ escrito por Oscar Wilde, segunda edição de seu livro _O Retrato de Dorian Gray._

**Nota da autora: **As correspondências trocadas por Rabastan Lestrange e Megaira Nott podem ser vistas na fanfic-extra-oneshot que eu escrevi e postei aqui no : **A Message**. O link pode ser acessado na minha conta. E as falas de Locke Nott, na primeira lembrança, foram extraídas do turno de seu player, G.


End file.
